How do you Solve a Problem like Jane Seymour?
by orderfleurdelys
Summary: Anne Boleyn sees Jane Seymour as a threat and will do anything to get rid off her. So she pushes her into the path of someone as equally powerful as the King who will sweep Jane off her feet much to Henry's displeasure. What will become of Anne and Jane?
1. The Plan

**Author's Note:** I own none of the characters in this story, they belong to history.

* * *

King Henry presided over his court from the top table in the great hall, becoming merry after getting drunk from the rich wine and bright spinning colours from the dancing courtiers. A fast tempo piece of music was playing and all the people were giggling and gossiping as they bobbed in and out around each other.

He sat sullenly with his friend, Charles Brandon, as they watched his wife dancing with her brother. He was in a rather funny mood about her tonight.

Not long ago he had been madly in love with Anne Boleyn. She had almost driven him to point of insanity he loved her that much. But now they were married his passion for her had cooled and each day he realised he loved her a little less than the day before.

Yet even now, he found himself being hypnotised by her presence as she danced tantalizingly in front of him. Her raven tresses whipping through the air and framed her heart shaped face. Her mouth had twisted into that seductive, lopsided smirk that she knew drove her husband crazy with lust. Her sparkling black eyes were engaging with his, challenging him to come to her bed tonight. He had almost forgotten that he was angry with her. She winked at him.

The spell was broken and he came back to his senses with a shake of his head.

He **was **angry with her and that would not change any time soon.

"Have you made up with Queen?" Charles inquired as he observed his friend staring into the group of dancing men and women and saw that his eyes never left his wife's figure no matter where about in the room she glided.

"She promised me sons, Charles. I gave everything up for her and all she can give me is a daughter and dead boys" he cruelly reminded him, snarling his mouth as though even to talk about the woman was venomous. "Do you think I am cursed?" he asked philosophically, not really wanting to know the answer. He immersed himself into his goblet of wine, hoping it would make him drunk faster so he could forget all his woes.

"Of course not" Charles reassured, putting a comforting arm around his friend's shoulder. "You are both still young"

Even though Charles hated the usurper Queen with all of his heart, he would not speak ill of her to the King until he had truly become fed up with the Bullen. Then he would have a nice little Catholic girl waiting in the wings who would do as she was told and be adored by the court and the whole kingdom.

"I married Katherine when she was young and she still gave me no sons" he pointed out, putting his goblet back on to the table and looking into it solemnly.

If this had been your first day at court and you had wandered into the great hall, you may have been forgiven for thinking that King Henry was the saddest man in the world. He looked as if he had given up on life. His face was long, his expression sour and he rested his chin on his hand with a long sigh as he dared to look up at the woman who caused him so much heartache.

And this is exactly what Jane Seymour thought as she arrived into the hall on the arm of her father. She had heard much about how handsome and powerul the King was, but he did not invoke fear or awe in her like he ought to. One look upon his sorrowful face and all she felt was pure sympathy. Her heart went out to him, for the whole kingdom knew about King Henry's marital troubles in an effort to begat a son.

_How hard it must be to be King_, she thought. _To have the weight of the world upon your shoulders._

But then a strange thing happened.

As Henry lifted his head up once more his eyes were captivated by the sparkle of some gold embroidery upon a gown. The gown itself was only cream damask but this in itself caught Henry's attention for it stood out against the gaudiness of the other courtier's gowns. Most court ladies resembled peacocks in their garish colours, all bedecked in jewels and feathers in an effort to gain the King's attention. But the owner of this gown looked like an elegant swan in comparison.

Then he studied the owner of the gown and Henry was pleased by what he saw. A pretty young blonde whose hair matched the colour of her embroidered dress. And the first thought that entered his mind as he looked upon her was that an angel had decided to grace his court for she was truly angelic to behold.

"Who is **she**, Charles?" he asked, and Charles looked up immediately due to the new tone of interest in his friend's voice. Had a new girl caught his eye so soon?

"Who, my Lord?" he enquired, eagerly scanning the room and hunting for the new prey.

"The blonde girl in cream. Talking to Mistress Sheldon"

Charles looked around for Madge and sure enough there she was at the side of the hall with her back against the wall as she was talking with a little circle of friends. And at her side was a pretty blonde in cream who was clearly bewildered by her new surroundings. She laughed along with the rest of the group, who were no doubt listening to a bawdy joke, but the girl seemed to cringe at the conversation and her laugh was awkward in comparison.

She looked familiar to him, but who was she?

"Ahh, I believe that is Edward Seymour's sister" he finally remembered, reminiscing about the time he had visited Wolf Hall to dine with Edward and his family. "I think her name is…Jane?"

Henry kept his eyes upon Jane as she walked across the hall to another group of people and he quickly realised that John Seymour was at his court. She must be his daughter. Henry took another swig of his wine and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Quickly preparing himself, he smoothed his hair back, straightened his doublet and ensured his hose were not creased before he rose from his seat. The whole court immediately stopped and bowed down to him.

Anne's face lit up in delight as she saw her husband emerge from behind the table thinking he had come to dance with her. He had been so temperamental these last few weeks and she was well aware that he was growing weary of her in his desperate need for a son. But she was determined they could make things work and tonight would be the night where she would win him over again. She would conquer his heart with a passionate dance and they would conceive a son for sure. But her heart dropped as she saw her husband walk past her without so much as giving her a glance.

Following him with her eyes, she watched him as he walked over to a group of courtiers at the far end of the hall. There he bowed to a pretty blonde lady and took her hand within his.

"Mistress Seymour" Henry greeted and the young lady curtseyed deeply before her King.

"Majesty" she greeted, her voice as soft a gentle breeze. She dared to look into Henry's sapphire for a moment but she could not hold his gaze and so coyly looked down to the floor. He could feel her hand trembling beneath his. He couldn't help but smile. She was the complete opposite of Anne's dark and commanding presence. She was a gentle lady, so shy she could barely speak two words to him and trembled beneath the Royal gaze.

_Sweet angel, _he thought.

"May I have the honour of a dance" he asked her, indicating to the dance floor. Jane panicked, not knowing what to do. She looked over to her father for guidance and he smiled back warmly at her, nodding his head in encouragement.

"Majesty" she meekly uttered in confirmation.

He had kept hold of her hand all this time and when she nodded her head he grinned at her like a child receiving sweetmeats. He led her into the centre of the hall and the court immediately cleared for them. Anne reluctantly stepped aside to make way for the couple. She could feel the bile rising at the back of her throat. She could not believe this was happening again.

"I have not seen you at court before. You are new?" Henry inquired as a fresh tune was struck up by the court musicians. They both bowed and curtseyed to each other before they began the dance. Their two styles contrasted greatly. Henry was full of energy and vigour. Jane on the other hand was dainty and graceful in her movements. Yet the two styles complimented each other and everyone agreed on how well they danced together.

"This is my first royal function" was her quiet reply.

"And how do you like court?"

"I like it very well, Majesty. Every one has been so kind to me"

"Be careful of vipers, Mistress Seymour. Not everyone is how they seem. They will take advantage of you if you let them. And you are such a beautiful young lady" he sincerely complimented.

"Your majesty is too kind" she blushed and Henry fell even more in love with her as he observed how her cheeks glowed bright pink in embarassment.

_Such a modest girl. _She was such ararity_._ Not like his vain wife who knew what she was worth and how to play on it. Ten years she had kept him waiting and what had she shown for it? Absolutely nothing of any worth.

"How is your brother?" he pestered, eager to keep her engaged in conversation. Her voice was so soothing he could listen to her speak for all eternity and would still never tire of it.

"Which one, Majesty? I have many"

"Edward" he continued.

Jane had four brothers but the best known at court to the King was the eldest, Edward. He was a bright young thing with a calculating mind and a quick wit. Jane had always argued that he would make a great politician but Edward had far grander ambitions than that. He was currently residing at the French court as a diplomat on the King's behalf.

"He is very well. He wrote a letter to me telling me how he longed to be back at court again soon. He thinks his Majesty's court is the finest in the world" she beamed and Henry felt his usual pride at having what he thought was the best court in Europe. No one dared contradict him of course. If you wished raise your station in life then you knew you had to stroke the King's ego to get there.

"He will be coming back soon, you know? King Francis is to visit us in the summer"

"I shall be pleased to see him...My brother, I mean." she stuttered to correct herself. She knew she had best correct herself quickly for the King of France had a shocking reputation and for a lady to admit she was on friendly terms with the him would mean her ruin. The Queen's sister, Mary Boleyn, had fallen into this deadly trap and was now referred to as 'The Great Whore' because of it.

"There shall be a great feast and dance. Will you participate in it?" Henry eagerly pursued.

"If I am asked, Majesty"

"I am sure you will be. A lady as beautiful as you never remains alone for long. And there will be a special pageant too, one in which the Queen will dance in. Would you like to partake in it?"

"Majesty, I would be honoured to take part in it, but only if the Queen wishes it so" Jane cautioned, for she knew that the present Queen was an extremely jealous creature.

Even now she could feel the Queen's eyes glaring into the back of her head. Her gaze was cutting through her like a knife. But Henry didn't seem to care for his Queen's feelings. It was his court after all, and he was the King.

"**I** wish it so" he confirmed and Jane nodded her head obediently, delighted that she would get to participate in such a great pageant at the King's own personal request.

* * *

Anne burst through her chamber door and threw herself dramatically upon her bed with the weight of the world upon her shoulders. George hurried after her and pulled her up into his arms, lifting her chin up to the candle light and smiling kindly at her to raise her spirits. It was all to no avail. Their father, Thomas Boleyn, stormed in after them and slammed the door shut with a thunderous crash in order to stop mischievous ladies from spying upon the family in one of their weaker moments.

"His eye is wandering again" she wheezed, tears welling up in her eyes and making them glisten. She tried not to blink, not wanting to betray her feelings in front of her brother and father. She knew she must be strong but it was just so hard to keep herself composed. Her heart was truly broken.

"Who this time?" Thomas sighed deeply, getting sick of how regularly this was occurring these days. It seemed the King had a new tart in his bed every other week.

"Jane Seymour"

"Jane Seymour? John's daughter?" he almost laughed. He couldn't believe that his daughter was becoming so upset about something so insignificant. The Seymours were kinsman to his wife and he had met the family numerous times during his lifetime. They were nothing but simple country folk. Unsophisticated, uncultured and uncouth in his eyes. And Jane? Jane was nothing but a mouse of a girl as far as he could remember. Sure she was pretty enough and rather a sweet child, but the King did not want wanted passion and fire.

Anne was the epitome of both.

"She will not hold his interest for long. Bear him his son and she will soon be forgotten about" he dismissed with a flick of his hand.

"But how can I have his son if he is besotted with someone else? He will not come to my bed!" she shouted almost to the point of a scream. If she hadn't felt like she was going to be sick any moment from the worry, she would have slapped him for his insensitivity.

"Seduce him! Charm him like only you can" he commanded her, his own voice filled with as much passion as what she needed. It was as though he could transfer his passion on to her through the air. He couldn't understand why she was making such a fuss and was starting to understand why Henry was falling out of love with her.

Jealousy and whining were not attractive qualities in a woman.

"If his heart is with someone else how can I seduce him? We need to get her out of the way" she exclaimed, curling her hand into a fist and punching the soft bed below her. How she wished it was Jane Seymour's face. How she wished it was the face of every woman at court. The face of her enemies, those who were determined to bring her down. She imagined it was Henry's face. She loved him so much and yet it was not enough for him. It hurt her so much that he could even contemplate doing this to her. And it was worse this time because she was not with child, nor had she chosen the lady for him.

He was straying on his own accord. He had truly tired of her this time.

"I agree" their father said and Anne looked up at him for the first time with wide eyes full of hope. She knew he would have a good idea, he was always full of good ideas.

"We can't get rid of her. The king would be furious" George dismissed them both.

"Accuse her of being a thief. It worked well enough with Eleanor Luke" Anne remembered and smiling at how she had triumphed over that silly little girl. She was nothing and she crushed her, just like she would crush Jane.

"We cannot play the same trick over and over again" George reminded her, "the King will grow suspicious. People would know we fear them"

"Well what else can you think of?" Anne shouted, annoyed at her brother's self superiority. "If you can think of something better please do share it with us" she glared at him coldly.

"Make someone **else **fall in love with her and let **them **take her away from him" he replied. Anne and her father looked at him as if he was the most simple minded man in the entire country. Even lunatics had better sense than he did.

"Nonsense, If he wants her this badly he will stop any betrothal to keep her and she's too much of a goody good to elope" Anne dismissed and got up from her bed, starting to pace about the room to try and calm herself down so she could think more clearly and come up with a solution by herself.

"Is it true the King of France is coming to England this summer?" George inquired.

"It's all but confirmed" their Father informed them as he looked out of Anne's window and into the neat little courtyard below. His mind was racing as equally as his daughter's was to try and find a quick fix to this problem. He had risked too much, gained too much to let it all slip away from him now. He was willing to do anything to keep his position.

"Make Francis fall in love with her" was George's simple solution.

"How do we do that?"

"She is a pretty girl and virtuous. I think if Anne pushed her into his view he would quite like to hunt her"

"It would be easy, just like what I did with Madge" Anne smiled, walking up to her kinsmen and already plotting what to do in her head. Yes! She had it all figured out. A smile grew on Thomas Boleyn's face as he observed his children looking up at him with equally victorious smiles.

"What brilliant children I have"


	2. Dance of the Muses

Author's Note: I totally forgot i ever wrote this but now i've rediscovered posting another story i might as well continue with it. I hope you don't get sick of me on here! I deleted the original chapters and have had to rewrite it all so if you notice any continuity errors could you kindly inform me of them please. This is based on Anita Briem's portrayal of Jane. Hope you enjoy. All constructive criticism is welcomed :)

* * *

King Francis did come in the summer as it was rumoured, and Henry was half looking forward to hosting his welcome, half dreading having to spend time with his life long enemy. Some times Francis could be quite amiable and charming. Most of the time however he was very trying and extremely pompous. Of course, Francis thought exactly the same thing about the King of England. He also thought that the King of England was a spoilt little child.

Meanwhile, Anne was concocting her own little plan but hadn't thought it was going to be made this easy for her.

The King had asked her specifically that Lady Jane Seymour, who was such a "_fair dancer_", should have a place in the Queen's special pageant dance in honour of the King of France. She had named it the 'Dance of the Muses,' and each lady present would embody one of the ancient muses and would inspire her partner with a dance.

She was to be Calliope, of course, leader of the nine sisters and the most well known of all them all as the muse of epic poetry. Jane was to be Erato, muse of lyrical poetry and love poems. They were all dressed in white Greek styled tunics and their faces hidden behind beautiful silver masks. Yet each woman also had elements of their costumes that made them stand out from the others. They all held a different object to show what they represented. Anne held writing tablets to her breasts whilst Jane held a miniature lyre in between her hands. And all the ladies wore a different head pieces from each other too. Naturally Anne wore her royal gold crown which commanded all attention on her. But Jane looked the far more prettier of the two with her head adorned with a wreath of pink roses and myrtles. Only Madge, who represented Thalia, seemed disappointed with her headpiece of a simple wreath of ivy.

Francis arrived in June with a full entourage of servants and his own mini court in towe. His announcement was met with mock cheers and fanfares as he swaggered into the Great Hall and smirked in triumphant at how much more magnificent his palace was compared to his English counterpart's.

"Brother" Henry greeted Francis, meeting him half way down the golden laid aisle so that they both stood as equals in this reunion. The meeting was designed specifically so that one King was not made to feel inferior to the other. They liked to call each other brothers when they were friends. Brothers of Europe who would support each other during their times of need. In reality, however, the only brotherly characteristics they shared were jealousy, covetousness and competitiveness. Each wanted the other's kingdom and dreamed of European dominiation.

"Brother" Francis replied, and the two great Kings embraced to the clap of both French and English courtiers who were eying each other up suspiciously with great dislike.

"Welcome to my court. What is mine is now yours" Henry graciously announced, putting one arm around Francis and walking up to where their thrones sat high. There was only three thrones there now that Francis's wife, Claude, had died. It was no great upset for Francis though, who did not really respect his wife enough to mourn her.

"You are too kind, brother. I have brought you a gift" Francis flattered, and summoned one of his more portly, crimson clad servants. The man produced a highly polished wooden box that was decorated with floral engravings and encrusted with jewels. The servant opened the box and walked up to King Henry, head bowed, as he presented him with what was sitting inside. A glittering golden chalice which was inscribed with the English and French emblems, showing the letters H and F symbolically entwined. "Said to be modelled on the Holy Grail itself, I hope it will become a symbol of French and English solidarity and friendship" Francis smirked, knowing that this was far more than what Henry had expected. It left him a little a little speechless it seemed, but after a moment he cleared his throat and declared,

"It is truly magnificent. We thank you, brother" he announced and the two embraced once more. "The Queen has choreographed a little performance for you. Shall we watch" Henry announced, clearly annoyed that Francis had brought such a magnificent gift and all he could give him in return was a silly little show of Anne prancing about in costume. Again!

Francis looked a little curious by the mention of the Queen dancing. He had remembered the last time she had danced for him, though he had to pretend he did not know it was her who was dancing behind a golden mask. What was it with this King and dressing up in masquerade? He acted like such a child at times! He was at least thankful that he didn't have to pretend to be 'surprised' this time however.

"I would be honoured"

Henry clapped his hands and all the courtiers stopped what they were doing and turned to the King. The musicians stopped their merry tune and prepared themselves for the new piece of music they had to play for the Queen's dance. The King nodded his head and the musicians struck up a slow, light tune that sounded rather exotic compared to what they were playing before hand. Then a flurry of white fluttered into the hall from the side corridors and the ladies formed a circle in the middle of the hall and waited patiently for their men to arrive. The knights stormed in through the main doors in shining silver doublets which dazzled them all like glistening armour. Their masks were larger than the ladies and were meant to represent helmets.

Francis couldn't help but scoff. So there would be masks after all.

He thought it was a pretty dance, well choreographed and undoubtedly created by the Queen. Some of the dancers stood out better than the others. Calliope, Terpsichore and Erato were the best. In fact, Erato stood out magnificently with her golden hair and snow white skin compared to the other ladies who were either dark haired or swarthy. She was also quite petite compared to the others though this wasn't any slight on her. No, she looked quite dainty and lovely. When the dance had finished, Anne looked up at the two kings and gave a deep curtsey, looking for approval from her husband and taking a sneak glance at Francis to see if her plan of making Jane stand out from the other ladies had worked. She had chosen her ladies very carefully to create the correct effect.

"Very good, my dear" Henry complimented and Anne smiled her charming smile at him.

"Tell me, dear brother, who is the fair maiden that plays Erato?" Francis leant over as he tried to whisper into Henry's ear. He was quite captivated by the demure blonde. "Tell me she is not hideous beneath that mask" Francis must have forgotten that Calliope, who had now risen and was walking over to take her place on the throne, was actually the Queen and she over heard him asking. Henry was going to lie and say she was an undesirable lady, after all he did not want anyone to have his sweet little Jane, but Anne decided to expose her already.

"That is Mistress Seymour, she is one of my ladies. Such a lovely young lady, I have never known such a virtuous young woman, she would put the Holy Mother to shame"

"Anne!" Henry warned her for her blasphemy.

"Such a rarity these days" Francis smirked at the expense of both Henry and Anne. Their love affair, if that is what you could call it these days, was infamous all around Europe. The Brat King and his Great Whore.

"You can judge her for yourself, I shall call her over. I would place a wager on her to prove to you she is purer than the fresh snow but it may tarnish her reputation. Jane, come over and remove your mask for the King"

"Your majesties" she said falling into a deep curtsey at her feet and only when she felt she had bowed her head long enough in respect did she raise her head and unmask herself. Francis smiled when he saw the young girl's face. She was very fair and beautiful indeed, and he leant forward to take in her face.

"Jane, their majesties were speaking of how it is so rare that a woman can still hold her virtue so high. You are a shining example to us all" Anne commended with a false smile that was so charming that she was straining her cheeks in an effort to keep it up.

"Majesty, I…I look to you as the most shining example of them all" Jane stuttered in embarrassment and dropped her gaze for a moment until she felt that she had caught her composure once again.

"Ah, modest as well as virtuous" Anne proved her point. It was taking all of her strength to keep this false pretence up. In truth, she could not stand the sight of the sickeningly virtuous girl.

"It must be so refreshing for you to meet such a lady, Your Majesty, they are few and far between in France"

"I must object! There are many virtuous women in France" Francis was a little offended by this and turned to look at the Queen. How could she possibly have the nerve to say such a thing, or was she being ironic? He remembered her and her sister well at his court. But being ever the gallant and chivalric knight, he kept their dirty little secrets quiet.

"Your majesty forgets that I lived at the French court for a time"

"Oh but of course" he laughed at her expense, insinuating that she would know from her own experience. A few of the English courtiers who disliked the Queen laughed aloud though tried to suppress it with all their might. Anne looked around at them and made a mental note of who was laughing. She would deal with them later.

"I think it would do you good to dance with Lady Jane" she changed the subject and smiled at Francis and then inclined her head towards the young lady. Jane was a little shocked that she was being asked to dance with the King of France and was hoping above all hope that he would decline the offer because she was so mindful of her reputation. But she equally feared the humiliation she would endure if the French King did actually reject her. She couldn't win either way.

"I would be honoured" Francis smiled gallantly and stepped down from his throne, taking hold of Jane's hand and helping her up to her feet. He led her to the dance floor and they were the centre of all the dancers and courtiers. Henry looked upon them with the utmost jealousy. He thought he had found a perfect angel, a true virtuous lady and now she was being stolen from him by that lecher Francis. He looked to his side and saw Anne smiling at him lovingly and it sickened him.

"Would you care to dance, husband?" she asked quite genuinely, wanting nothing more in the world than for her husband to take her hand and lead her on the dance floor where she would seduce him with her dancing and all would be well again, with a son in her belly and no more talk of other ladies, and certainly no talk of Seymours. But Henry did not even acknowledge her. His pride was so wounded that he decided if he could not dance with Jane that night, he would not dance with anybody. And he was angry at Anne, more than angry. She was interfering in his life again, manipulating it for her own selfish purpose.

Well, it would be a long time until he would share a bed with her again. A very long time indeed.


	3. Thrown to the Wolves

Author's Note: Excuse me for my poor French, highlighting any mistakes would be greatly appreciated. And I've based Jane's age on an interview that Anita Briem gave saying she played Jane as an eighteen year old.

* * *

Anne had a splitting headache the morning after the great masquerade. She had been up all night worrying. What if Henry wouldn't let Francis have Jane? What if by encouraging Francis in his affection, she had made Henry even more obsessed with her. After all, you always crave it more when it is less obtainable. These thoughts had been racing through her head all night and had almost driven her mad. She hardly had a wink of sleep and it showed by the dark circles under her eyes. They certainly weren't very bewitching at the moment. And her headache was made worse by all her ladies chattering away about the evening before, and a particular Mistress Seymour.

"You are so lucky, Jane. Not to have danced with one King, but two! And within the same year" Jane Parker sighed enviously. She could barely get on with her husband at the moment and couldn't even attract the attention of a servant, nevermind a King. All the women at court were in love with Francis. Whilst it was most women's duty to try and seduce King Henry at court in hopes of becoming his mistress, the perks weren't that great and many of them had to be pushed into it. Henry was handsome enough, tall and muscular, dark haired and sapphired eyed, but his looks didn't compensate for his terrible mood swings. One minute he would be merry and laughing, the next minute he would be in such a foul rage that you daren't talk unless you said something to upset him and ended up having a short stay in the tower. But Francis was extremely handsome with his wavy, coal black hair and charming smile. He was fun, happy if a little negligent at times.

"What's your secret?" Nan Saville joked, but in truth she wanted to know how she had done it. How on earth did little Jane Seymour attract all these Kings. She wasn't as pretty as Bessie Blount, or as intelligent as Anne, as lively as Madge Sheldon or as flirtatious as Mary Boleyn. So what was making her so damn irresistible?

"I don't have a secret" Jane replied with the utmost honesty. She knew as much as the others why she was receiving attention from Kings. In fact it was troubling her greatly.

"Oh come on now, don't be modest. Barely any of us have danced with our own King, never mind the King of France. How do you do it?" Nan encouraged her and Jane began to wrack her brain as to why she was being singled out. She really didn't have a clue.

"I don't know, perhaps they feel sorry for me" Jane finally thought. It was the story of her life. No one ever used to dance with her, she always used to be left sitting down at tables and drinking wine with her sisters. She wasn't very alluring at all

"Perhaps pale and modest is back in fashion" Madge quipped up, checking her reflection in the mirror and noticing that she had caught the sun a little. She always had envied Jane's ivory complexion which was so white it was almost unnatural. And she had lovely golden hair and big blue eyes too, she looked positively angelic. An appearance that matched her sweetly good personality "I must purchase a Gable hood."

"I was not wearing a Gable hood when they asked me" she quickly reminded her, though in hindsight she wished she hadn't have said that. She could have been a trendsetter and started of the fashion once more.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"Madge go and see who that is. And tell them lot to keep it down, my head is rather sensitive this morning" Anne commanded, her head still in hands in her hands trying to nurse her aching head. Madge went to the door to see a young man dressed in crimson velvet, who bowed to her before speaking. Madge hurried back over to relay the message to the Queen.

"Madam, it is King Francis's valet. The King requests an audience with you" she informed her. _Oh great! _Anne thought, this was just what she needed! All she wanted was a quiet, relaxing morning whilst she tried to recover herself. She didn't know why she tried to kid herself. She was Queen, everyday was filled by having audiences with foreign dignitaries and what such. It would be a rare day that she had a morning to herself.

"I don't suppose I have a choice, do I? Very well" she sighed, handing Madge a pile of books that were resting in the middle of her table to make the place look more tidy and welcoming. She nodded her head in confirmation to Madge, who went back and told the valet that the Queen accepted the King's visit. He was barely gone for a minute, the chamber door left wide open, when the mighty figure of Francis came through the door smiling his delightful smile. All the ladies dipped into low curtsies at the side of the room.

"Ah Madame Anne" he greeted her with great joy and Anne stood up to embrace her old friend.

"Francois" she pronounced his name the correct French way, and began to converse fluently in his native language with a perfect accent that you would have never been able to tell she was an English woman at all. "It brings me great pleasure to see you. You are well, I trust?" she inquired, indicating for him to sit down at her humble table which at the moment had nothing but a fine laced table cloth upon it. Francis accepted her invitation and Anne followed his example.

"Very well, Madame, and may I say you look very beautiful this morning, your husband is a lucky man"

Anne couldn't help but roll her eyes at this. Pointless flattery that got them nowhere. She was usually very proud of her looks but today she felt awful and knew she looked it. Not to mention that her husband felt anything but lucky at the moment being married to her. But she would change that, she just had to bide her time. Something that Anne was good at doing.

"Thank you, monsieur. Would you care for a drink, something to eat perhaps?"

"I would not say no to a glass of wine and some fruit. But tell me…" he began, his voice dropping to a whisper so that only Anne could hear what he was saying, and she still had to lean forward to hear him. She was rather intrigued. "…is the blonde girl from last night in our presence?"

"You mean…"Anne began but Francis immediately stopped her, pressing his finger to his lips and shushing her to prevent her saying her name aloud. Anne quickly understood and replied with, "Yes she is here", but she was a little annoyed that the conversation had changed so easily to her most hated rival.

"And does she speak French?"

"A little I believe but not enough to understand a full blown conversation" she informed rather self superiorly. Anne was completely fluent in French **and** Latin, and took great pride in her educated tongue, flaunting it whenever she got the chance. She considered Jane quite the ignoramus because of her limited talents. Jane probably spoke better Latin than her French, but still only knew basic phrases. However, this was the norm for most of the young ladies at court.

"Ah good, then could she be the one to pour our drinks?" he asked as though Anne was his servant and not his equal. Well sort of equal. But Anne, wanting to keep friendly with Francis at this difficult point of her life, nodded her head as though it was no trouble at all.

"Jane, Madge!" she called, and the two girls immediately came into view. "Wine and fruit for his Majesty, and be quick about it"

The two girls curtsied and scuttled off before returning a moment later. Madge placed a majestic silver bowl of fruits, some picked locally and others come from overseas, somehow miraculously preserved from exotic lands. Jane had balanced two chalices and a pitcher of wine on a tray, and put all three of them on to the table before taking each chalice and filling it with wine, passing it to it's respected master.

"Tres bonne, merci" he replied in simple French for her so he was sure she would be happy to be able to understand something he had said. "My, haven't you got tiny hands, Jane?" he observed as she handed it over. "Very soft too" he complimented as he took hold of it and turned it palm down. Jane didn't know what to say and so she just quietly blushed as Anne looked on sick to her stomach at her pathetic behaviour. "May I?" Francis asked a confused Jane, but before she could protest he had already brought her hand to his lips and gently kissed it. She didn't know what to say or how to act. She was glued to the spot, her hand still in his and both were looking at each other, Jane wide eyed and dazed, Francis even more enamoured as he drank off his wine in a single mouthful.

"Madam, may I be excused?" Jane suddenly turned around and begged her Queen.

"Certainly not, Jane, we have guests, we must entertain them" Anne firmly told her, having fun watching Jane squirm. "Pour his majesty some more wine, Jane"

"Merci, ma cherie" he thanked her as she refilled his glass and took a couple of steps back to stand beside Madge. "Ah, Madame Anne" Francis lowered his voice once more and reverted to speaking fluent French. "Do you think that I could spend some time alone with the fair maiden?"

"I do not think that would be entirely honourable" Anne smiled

"I assure you I will be a perfect gentleman" he smirked cheekily and Anne was beginning to fall for his charms herself. But poor Jane, she couldn't leave her all on her own with him, he'd eat her alive. He was the biggest womaniser in Europe and Jane was a complete prude. Even she was not that cruel, but it could well be a matter of her daughter's future, and so she decided to make her own rules up. She never knew, Jane could be a complete minx beneath that virtuous countenance.

"I can leave you alone for ten minutes i suppose. I have some business to attend to anyway. But I respectfully ask that you keep her reputation in tact….fairly in tact anyway" she smirked. It wouldn't harm her cause if rumour got about that Jane was stuck in room with Francis for a little while. Perhaps Henry would think she was soiled goods then and stop moping after her like a love struck youth. As she rose from her chair all the ladies stood up and flocked to her side.

"Majesty, I have urgent business to attend but shall be back momentarily" she reverted back to English and acting as though it was all very sudden and urgent. "I need my ladies to accompany me but Lady Jane may stay and keep you company if you desire" she offered, pretending to be the perfect hostess and not leave her guest unattended. Jane's mouth fell open.

"As you wish" Francis seemed to concede. Anne gave him a respectful curtsy before she and her ladies swiftly made an exit. Jane stood rooted to the spot and looked as though Anne had fed her to the wolves.

"Well it looks like it's just you and me, Jane" Francis casually observed as he plucked miniature fruits from the bowl in the middle of the table to satisfy his appetite.

"Yes, Majesty"

"You must call me Francois" he commanded her, wanting to become more intimate with the sweet, shy girl. Perhaps if she called him by his real name she would not feel compelled to keep up this reserved manner. He didn't seem to realise that Jane actually was reserved and shy, and thought it was a facade to make her seem more respectful. And all young ladies were supposedly virtuous but crack easily under pressure and flattery.

"Francois" she mumbled, not comfortable calling the King of France by his first name.

"How old are you?" he asked, rising from his seat and casually leaning against the table so he was standing opposite Jane now.

"Eighteen, sir"

"Eighteen? So young. And you are not attached?"

"No, sir"

"Nor ever have been?"

"No, sir"

"I bet you've never been kissed, have you? Do you want me to kiss you Jane?" he teased her and Jane could feel her cheeks betray her by blushing. Francis could see it too. It is rather hard to hide blushing when you have snow white skin.

"I would rather you didn't, Majesty" she objected as Francis took a few steps towards her and towered above her. She began to walk backwards to get some space between them, but for every step she took back he took another forward.

"You would turn down the opportunity to kiss a King?" he dared her.

"I would rather stay from carnal pleasures for the good of my soul and reputation" she finally hit the wall and had no where else turned and so unwillingly looked him in the eye.

"No one would need ever know, it could be our little secret" he whispered sensually before saying something in French that Jane didn't understand. He put his arms up against the wall and leant in towards her once more and his lips found hers. But Jane was far less comfortable and willing, and immediately pulled back and turned her head away from. Suddenly the door flung open and Jane's heart leapt into her throat as she heard a small entourage of people walk in. She didn't dare look out of fear and embarrassment.

"Francis, do not trouble yourself here with…." Henry began. He had decided to visit the Queen's rooms on hearing that Anne was entertaining him. Thinking he had come to rescue his somewhat friend from the evil clutches of his meddling wife and also secretly jealous that he would get to encounter the lovely Jane, he quickly realised that it was actually Jane he was rescung. What he witnessed in front of him made his blood boil. Francis had enclosed Jane into a space between his arms, his hands pinned to the wall behind her practically trapping her. He had leant into her, obviously he was trying or had tried to kiss her, but Jane had turned her cheek the other way in admirable defiance. He didn't know what to say and he tried to open his mouth but words failed him. If it had been an ordinary courtier he would have had him thrashed for daring to take advantage of such a chaste, virtuous woman. But Francis was King, his equal. He could have thrashed him but it was not worth going to war over something so simple and insignificant.

"What is going on here?" Anne demanded upon arriving back at her chambers and wondering why all these people were in her private rooms. She pushed her way past the courtiers and observed her King. She was ecstatic, thinking he had come to visit her and had finally come to forgive her, but then she saw him looking on in anger at Jane and Francis. Had her plan worked? Had she managed to sully Jane's name? She could always rely on Francis taking advantage of a pretty, young lady. But as she looked on at the couple, she saw Jane's terrified and shameful face, and Francis himself looked quite flushed and guilty.

"Come Francis, let's leave the ladies" Henry insisted coldly through gritted teeth, offering the King a way out of the awkward situation, but he could barely look at the rogue. The men all took their leave and left the women in the Queen's chambers, all eyes squarely resting upon poor Jane.


	4. Loves and Rivals

_Authors Note: Thanks for the review guys, please keep them up they are all appreciated. There are a few historical inaccuracies in here because i didn't know how to get around them so bare with me, okay? Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The majority of the court were waiting in the courtyard near the stables, most of them already astride their horses. The Queen had decided to host a hunting party and picnic, and she couldn't have picked a better day for it. The sky was a clear azure, not a cloud in sight, and although it was somewhat warm there was a gentle breeze blowing that kept it from being too hot. The two Kings were there waiting side by side. Henry was still angry at Francis having taken advantage of Jane, but he was still cordial to him. He had great practise in pretending to like him and had managed to keep it up. Henry sighed with impatience. The reason why the whole court was waiting was because of Anne. _What on earth is she doing?_

"Lady Rochford, where is the Queen?" Henry asked incensed when he saw his sister-in-law emerge into the courtyard with that constant sour faced expression she wore. He swore he had never seen her smile. Lady Rochford looked just as annoyed as the King did but dutifully went up to his horse, curtseyed and informed him.

"She is still in her rooms, Majesty"

"What is she doing up there?" he snapped in frustration at Anne's trying behaviour and Rochford's stupidity.

"She cannot find her brown riding jacket, Majesty"

"Jacket? What does she need a jacket for in this weather?"

"She says her outfit is not complete without it"

"For God's sake, tell her if she does not hurry we are going without her" and Lady Rochford sighed but hitched her dress skirts up so she could run easier and not trip over her gown. She was just as bored as Henry was and had wanted to mount her horse. It would have to wait she supposed and she ran in and out of sight to warn her mistress of the King's growing impatience. Henry decided he would wait five more minutes before he would give the call to mount and ride off. Jane and Madge Sheldon were already outside and on their horses, chatting away to each other as if they were the only people in the world.

Four minutes later... Henry was counting down the time carefully, and finally the raven haired Queen stepped outside closely followed by Nan Saville and Lady Rochford. She wore a dress of shimmering brown damask, finished off with lace. It looked stunning on her. However the look was slightly ruined by the crimson riding jacket she had settled on. She had her heart set on her brown one which had the white fur trimming, but it could not be found. She was going to be having serious words with Madge when they all returned back later in the evening. It had been her favourite and she knew that she had handed it to her to put away the last time she had wore it. The crimson jacket was beautiful in itself, fitted and made from fine velvet, the crimson was rich and vivid. And it certainly went with the dress, no doubt about it, but the two garments were so stunning and extravagent that together it made her look garish. However, Anne decided that she would go out in a jacket or not go at all.

"Husband" she greeted once the stablehand had helped her up on to her favourite horse, Arion, a beautiful black mare that Henry had given her as a present just shortly after they had got married. He said it reminded him of her with it's dark hair and wild ways. What was once so alluring to him had now become what disgusted him most about her. She smiled at Henry lovingly but he in turn coldly nodded his head to her in acknowledgement with no expression on his face whatsoever.

"Lead the way" Henry commanded Anne as the group of riders readied their horses. She dutifully nodded her head, digging her heels into the beast to make it go forward. She had hoped that her husband would ride close by to her but instead he had stayed behind to ride with Charles Brandon, leaving her on her own up front. _Well,_ she thought indignantly, _at least he's not riding with that Seymour thing!_

* * *

They had been riding for just under half an hour now and Anne felt Arion slow down quite suddenly, as though he had a limp in one of his legs. She brought him to a halt and jumped down off him with great difficulty due to her long and full dress skirt. She rubbed his muzzle affectionately and stroked her hand through his thick, dark mane before she inspected his front legs. There seemed to be no damage to them. No cuts, no fractures. He didn't seem in pain as she pressed down upon them. Then she noticed his hoof. The shoe was no longer on it and she knew that his nails were becoming thinner and more brittle. He was probably in great discomfort.

"What's the matter?" Henry asked when the rest of the party had caught up with her. Henry's horses trotted over to his wife to inspect what she was doing.

"My horse has thrown a shoe" she confirmed.

"Well, take it back and get another one"

"How can I? The palace is miles away and you will all be long gone by the time i return" she knew he would not wait for her. He was moody enough as it was today and she had already kept him waiting once. She would be very suprised if he waited once more and she didn't like the thought of him being free to cavort with Jane Seymour in her absence.

"Well then, you had better be fast, hadn't you?" Henry told her unsympathetically. But Anne had a better idea. She walked over to wear Jane and Madge's horses were standing and took hold of Jane's bridle.

"Jane, give me your horse!" she commanded.

"Anne!" Henry warned her for her lack of respect.

"I am Queen. I am leading this party. I cannot very well leave my guests unattended to go back and change horses. Norris, tend to the horse and take it back to the stables" she rationalised. It was perfectly true. She was the hostess and it would have been extremely bad mannered to leave her guests. And Jane was her lady, her job was to assist the Queen whenever she needed it and bow to her commands. Well she needed a horse and Jane had one. Simple!

"And how, pray tell, will Lady Jane go about without a horse?" Henry inquired as one of the huntsmen gave Jane his hand and pulled her down to the ground. Anne, in one swift and elegant move was pushed up into Jane's vacant place. She wasn't bothered by Jane's lack of transport, that was the least of her worries.

"I am sure someone will be kind enough to let her ride with them" she smirked, and Henry's eyes flickered with oppurtunity.

"Well, Lady Jane, I..." Henry began. He was going to live up to his reputation of being a chivalrous King who would assist the fair damsel in distress. He was going to offer her his hand and ask her to ride with him, but he was cut off by Francis who had dismounted his horse and walked up to Anne, Jane and Henry.

"Lady Jane, would you honour me with your presence and allow me to rescue you from your predicament?" he asked, flashing his brilliant smile as he bowed honourably to the blushing girl.

"I...I..." Jane stuttered, not knowing what to say or do. She swore that King Henry was going to ask her the very same thing but didn't want to hurt either of their feelings. To wound the pride of a King was not a smart thing to do.

"See, all is well. Come, let us continue" Anne commented, effectively rescuing Jane from having to accept or decline Francis's offer by making it for her. She took hold of the reigns and dug her heels once more into her new horse and was off. Henry looked at her venomously whilst waiting for Brandon to catch up with him and they took off together, Henry echoing his great dislike for his Queen once more. Francis led Jane to his horse and jumped up on it with great ease before offering Jane his hand and lifting her up behind him as a groomsman pushed her up. Making sure she was secure at the back of him he took her hand and placed it around his waist as they set off after the King and Queen, followed shortly by the rest of the courtiers. They rode in silence for a good couple of minutes until Francis decided to break it.

"I hope you are not angry at me for the way I behaved the other day. I am most ashamed of myself" he apologised sincerely, only regretting that he could not look Jane in the eye as he told her this so she could see his genuine sincerity.

"I am not angry, Majesty" Jane quietly informed him. She actually wasn't angry about what happened that day and after she had time to think about it she concluded that it was just one big misunderstanding.

"I truly do apologise, i acted like a baboon. I am used to getting what i want and rarely have any opposition so when i don't get what I want I am determined to have it even more. Do you understand?"

"Of course, and I am sorry that i over reacted, I am just not used to such behaviour" she admitted. After all it was only a kiss, it wasn't as if he had tried to bed her and take her honour. He was a King, and obviously he was use to women flocking about him giving him whatever he wanted. It was only natural for him to assume.

"No, you behaved perfectly. I did not believe it when the Queen told me of your high virtue, i thought it was a facade, but now i see she was telling the truth. I find it quite refreshing to tell the truth. So we are friends?"

"Of course, Majesty" Jane beamed, glad that it had all been cleared up.

"Francois" he insisted. He never tired of correcting her.

"Francois" she repeated in a firm tone. She was starting to feel less shy around him now.

* * *

The hunt soon began when they caught sight of a two deers drinking from a river on the edge of the forest. Jane felt almost sorry for the innocent, docile creatures, but this didn't mean that she did not enjoy the chase and thrill of the hunt. Still taking refuge on Francis's horse she held on ever tighter to his waist as he chased after the poor creatures, almost in a race with Henry to catch the beasts and to outride him. Francis was quite happy with the situation, enjoying Jane being so close and intimate with him. Her fingers almost dug into him at one point when their horse jumped over a fallen tree. Henry was on their tail and he too decided to ride over the great log, but was not able to manover it quite as graceful as Francis did. They heard a great crash behind them and as Jane turned around to see what it was she saw Henry on the floor next to his horse.

"Majesty!" she shouted, urging Francis to stop by pulling at his clothes. The rest of the party were starting to catch up with them now, and Henry had managed to roll himself over on to his back as Jane was lowered on to the ground by Francis and ran over to assist him.

"Majesty, Majesty are you terribly hurt?" Jane asked as she knelt beside him, taking hold of the King's hand

"Nothing more than my ego, Jane" he laughed though it was obvious that he was indeed in great pain and he winced as he said it.

"Out of the way, milady" Charles was the first to arrive on the scene and had run to Henry's side, gently pushing Jane out of the way so he could attend the King. But Henry was not happy by this.

"No, stay" he told her with his hand outstretched and reaching out for her. Jane took hold of it instinctively and came back to his side, though tried to stay out of Charles' way.

"Do you think you have broken anything?" Charles asked, removing his doublet and rolling it up to put beneath Henry's head. He had called for Doctor Linacre who had luckily started to come out on riding expeditions more often due to the numerous amount of times that the King had been thrown from his horse. He secretly reckoned that he would meet his end from falling of his horse in a joust or hunt.

"I don't think so" he said through gritted teeth to try and ease his pain and he squeezed at Jane's hand. She in turn cupped his hand within hers as if she was cocconing it from the world. It was only when she heard the sounds of hooves approaching did she look up and realise that half the court had gathered around to check up on the King, and the Queen had just dismounted from her own horse. She wanted to let go of the King's hand but felt she could not since he had personally asked her to do so. Anne noted that Jane was holding his hand and her blood began to immediately boil.

"Henry! Are you hurt?" Anne ran over and flung herself at Henry's side, taking his head in her arms and embracing him lovingly. Henry, however, was less enthusiastic to witness his wife's softer side and wriggled free from her grip.

"No, i am lying here for my own pleasure" he coldly told her

"Where does it hurt, Majesty?" Dr Linacre finally appeared quite breathless from his short run between horse and King.

"Just my leg"

"May i wipe your brow, Majesty?" Jane asked in a sugary sweet voice as she noticed that her King had specs of mud on his face and sweat was pouring down him. He nodded his head at her thoughtfulness and savoured the touch of Jane's kerchief being gently swept across his sweaty skin as Jane pressed it against his forehead and cheek. Anne felt her hand form into a fist at her side but did well to restrain herself from knocking Jane out cold on to the floor. Instead she thought she would use her energy for something more productive.

"I will fetch you a drink sweetheart" she told him, finger stroking the cheek which Jane had just wiped. She went to stand up when Henry groaned,

"Away with you, i do not need all this fuss. Carry on with the hunt, i will see you later"

Anne was heartbroken that he dismissed her, his own wife, but had let that silly little girl stay by his side. Did he have any idea how he was making her feel. Some people had said she was heartless, she had no goodness inside her, that she was a witch. But they were mistaken. She had too much of a heart because she kept on loving this man who treated her so poorly. She wished she was a witch so she could make him love her like he once did. She was still sure that once Jane was out of the way he would fall in love with her again. She knew what she had to do. She had to up the efforts with Francis.

"Well it isn't broken, nor is it twisted. Just a nasty bump. I would rest it for a while and you'll be a good as new soon enough" Doctor Linacre observed after examing the leg. He along with Charles helped him to his feet though he was still unsteady. A servant had brought his chair off the wagon of furniture that was to be used later on for the evening's festivities and he managed to hop over to it with their help. Doctor Linacre gave him some ale laced with laudanum to help ease his pain. Charles offered to sit the hunt out with him but Henry insisted he go back and catch a stag. Jane was hovering by Henry's side making sure he was as comfortable as can be. Perhaps it wasn't so bad that he fell after all.

* * *

Later that afternoon the hunting party returned to where the King had set up camp with a bountiful supper. Stags, deers, wild boars and fowl. And the servants had already set up a table of cold meats, fruit and sweet pasteries specially made and transported from the palace kitchens. By now Henry's temper had calmed, thanks soley down to the kindly presence of Jane who had a rather soothing effect upon his bad temper. When Anne came back he greeted her warmly and embraced her before inviting her to sit next to him. The two talked cordially enough, Anne telling her husband of Elizabeth's progress and Henry assuring Anne that he would keep negotiating for a befitting marriage for the young princess. He even proposed to Francis, who was sitting next to him at the head of the table so that they were both deemed equal, that to strengthen their alliance there should be a marriage between the princess and one of his sons. Francis considered the idea and said as much, but he was not too keen on the idea himself and knew it would not come to fruitation. He didn't want his son marrying a bastard.

Anne should have been happy that the King was being reasonable towards her once more and that her future still seemed secure for the moment, even if she hadn't bore a son which would have been her ultimate protection. And she would have been certain that he would get her pregnant again soon if his mood remained stable, but she couldn't help notice that every now and then he would turn his head and stare longingly at Jane Seymour, and the thought terrified her. She was starting to realise how Katherine must have felt.

Jane had decided to sit down on a blanket on the grass with some of the Queen's ladies and King's men, including her own two brothers, Edward, who had accompanied the French King, and Thomas, who was considered one of the handsomest men at Henry's court. All of them were giggling away as they picked at their plates of food and drank heartily from their cups of wine. Thomas Wyatt was reading his new poem out loud, capturing Jane's attention with the beautiful words and imagery of love. Thomas Seymour was flirting shamelessly with Madge who giggled and fluttered her eye lashes in return. Henry much preferred to be in their company and so he excused himself to his wife, who observed him with sharp eyes as he strolled over to his favourite courtiers.

"Jane" Henry greeted, standing over the group who bowed their necks to him in respect.

"Your majesty" Jane greeted softly, daring to look up at him from beneath her pale eye lashes.

"Would you care to take a stroll around the gardens with the other ladies and their chaperones?" he invited, indicating to the party that they should rise which they immediately did, much to the annoyance of Jane's brother.

"I would be honoured, majesty" Jane replied, following suit, "But are you well enough to walk?" she asked concerned about his welfare, after all he had just recently suffered a bad fall and the doctor had told him to rest.

"I will be fine enough as long as I take your arm" and with that Henry entwined his arm around Jane's and they both began to walk together with their arms linked. Edward turned to his brother and raised an eye brow at what he had just witnessed. "I was much impressed by your nursing skills, you have a gentle touch. You seemed to have healed it"

"It did nothing, majesty" she instantly dismissed, knowing the King was just trying to be kind.

"No, you did well, and your words were just as comforting as your actions. I must repay you for your kindness" he insisted.

"Majesty, do not trouble yourself, i did nothing of any value"

"But you did, you healed me. You are an angel sent from heaven, and I will repay you one way or another" Henry confirmed, thinking of many gifts that he could lavish upon Jane to win her heart. Anne and Francis looked on with great envy from their table as they observed their love and rival walking hand in hand around the grounds, smiling like love struck youths.


	5. The Problem with Horses

Anne was waiting impatiently in her private chambers, tapping her long slender fingers against the table in a steady rhythm to calm her nerves. She had sent Francis a message to meet her almost half an hour ago and he had still not arrived. What was taking him so long? What if her letter had been intercepted by one of the King's servants. What if he had read that she wanted a secret meeting with the French King? He would think she was plotting something against him, or worse, that she was having an affair with Francis. Her mind raced hysterically and her heart jumped into her throat everytime she heard footsteps approaching, only to discover it was one of her ladies. Jane Seymour was not in her service today, she had been given special permission to ride with the King on the new horse he bought for her since Anne had borrowed hers on the day of the hunt. She didn't know why he had done that, it was not as if she kept the horse for herself, she returned it as soon as they got back to the palace. She would never lower herself to keeping something that belonged to a Seymour. But Henry insisted upon giving her a new horse, a pretty white one. Probably sweet and docile like **she** was. It was sickening!

Finally the doors were opened and in walked Francis arrayed in clothes of midnight blue, his dark hair looking even more softer than usual.

"Francis!" she exclaimed with relief as she rose from her chair and gave him an elegant curtsey as he fell into a deep bow.

"Madame Anne" he replied, but before he could say another word she had took hold of his hand and led him to the table, inviting him to sit down and then doing so herself, pulling her chair up as close as she could to his so they could quietly talk and not be overheard by curious ears. Francis was a little puzzled by the Queen's secretive behaviour, but he went along with it and leant forward as she began to whisper in his ear.

"Let's cut the small talk, shall we? I think we respect each other too much for mindless chit chat?"

"Of course, Madame Anne, I have nothing but the utmost respect for you" he replied matter of factily, though in truth he was starting to lose what respect he used to have for her. He remembered when he first met her and how charming she was, so easy to converse with, so flirtatious and friendly with everyone she came in contact with. But now she had become jealous and conniving. He hated how she treated Jane and was starting to find her manic behaviour quite disturbing. She was a timebomb waiting to explode.

"We are not fools. In fact we are very similar. We know what we want and will do anything to get it. Well, I want my husband back and you want Lady Jane" she simply explained, and Francis nodded his head in agreement. He couldn't explain why but he couldn't get Jane Seymour out of his head. She was plaguing his thoughts and it was beginning to drive him crazy. He wanted her, pure and simple, but Henry had gotten their first and it seemed she was more interested in the English King rather than the French one.

"Well it seems that there is an attraction growing between them. Now, I cannot control my husband, not matter how I try. But it would be easy for us to...mould Jane to suit our plans" she chose her words carefully. Francis nodded his head in agreement, though he did not like to think that Jane was being moulded at all for their purposes. He wanted Jane to like him for who he was, to choose him of her own free will. "Therefore, we need to act fast. You must bewitch Lady Jane into falling in love with you. I do not know what you want her for, but you must at the very least convince her you are madly in love with her"

"I **am** in love with her" he informed her, but Anne smirked knowingly at him.

"Not passionate love, not lust. You must convince her that you are above such things. She has honour and respect, so she thinks anyway. You must show her that you do not want her for carnal pleasures, but think of her as something of a wife" She always thought it was rather rich that Jane pretended to be so virtuous and pious, when in reality she was excepting favours and being led on by a married man. She was worse for her behaviour because she didn't even acknowledge it, she tried to pretend she was so saintly behind that sickenly sweet facade.

"Wife?" Francis asked a little startled. He wasn't even sure if his feelings for Jane were love or lust as Anne had so elegantly put it, but he had never even considered making her his wife. It was complete nonesense. _She must be losing it_, he thought.

"It must seem that way. Do you understand?" she asked almost urgently, and Francis was becoming a little concerned and worried about how distressed Anne was becoming.

"Of course" he nodded his head and took her hand in his to comfort her. _It has finally happened. She had become so obsessed to keep the King's love that she had lost her own mind._ It was the only explanation.

"You must make her believe that you are utterly in love with her, and make her go to France with you. Whilst over there she will have no choice to become your mistress or whatever you want of her, and then I will have my husband back and I will be safe once more" she told this more to herself than the King sat opposite her. He raised an eyebrow at her, but after she had reassured herself of this plan, she looked up at him again as though she was an entirely different person. She wore her charming smile and she seemed more confident. Francis couldn't work out or even contemplate what was going on in her head. He felt imensely sorry for her.

* * *

"Do you like her then?" Henry asked Jane as they were out riding in the palatial grounds surrounding the great estate of Hampton Court. Henry had insisted that Jane have the day off from serving his wife and invited her out to go horse riding. She went down into the courtyard expecting her old horse to have been saddled up, but was utterly delighted when he had suprised her with a beautiful white horse instead. Jane's face lit up when she saw the lovely beast with it's silky mane and it's long eyelashes. The smile never left her face as the two of them trotted down the country path and into the woods.

"Majesty, she is a beautiful creature. Your generosity knows no bounds. But would this not be a better gift for the Queen?" she questioned. After all, it was a magnificent horse, much better than the old one that the Queen had borrowed on the day of the hunting party. It stood tall and proud, trotting along nobly as though she was trained to seat a Queen. So pure and white that it would be befitting for the Queen to ride it and be seen as the epitome of feminie virtue and purity. Queen Anne would be a sight to behold as she rode it, the contrast between the whiteness of the horse and the darkness of her raven hair would be so striking that it would leave an imprint in your mind long after she disappeared into the horizon.

"Nonesense, she doesn't deserve such a sweet thing, she'd kill it with her wildness. And besides she has dozens of horses already" Henry merely shrugged off. He had been contemplating whether to give this horse to Anne for a long time. He had seen it as a foal, back when he still had warm feelings towards his wife, and he thought it would be the perfect present to give her a stunning, white horse that was every bit majestic as she was. But he noticed as it grew up that it was rather a timid creature, easily tamed and utterly obedient. It didn't like to ride fast, instead it preferred going along at it's own pace. He knew that it would never survive Anne's hard riding, digging her heels into it's side until it bruised. No, it was soon obvious that it was in need of a gentler mistress. And he had found her in Jane. The horse seemed to like it's new mistress, enjoying having it's mane stroked and back patted as it trotted along.

"I am rather enjoying your company Jane, you must join me again the next time I go out for a ride" Henry insisted. He found Jane's company calming and pleasant. With her he never felt the need to say an angry word or think an angry thought. Jane was about to thank the King for the compliment and say she would love to if the Queen would permit her, when all of a sudden they came to a sudden halt and both of them nearly fell from their horses. Henry's heart had jumped into his throat when he saw an assailant dressed in black charge out on his horse in front of them. He had always feared an attack on his life and now here it was.

"Ah brother!" a familiar, accented voice called out and both Henry and Jane were releaved when they realised who it was. The sight of Francis upon horse back had not only frightened Henry, but angered him too. Why was he always about when he wanted peace and quiet? But he acted cordially towards him and greeted him warmly.

"Francis"

"May I ride with you and Mistress Seymour? I admit I am a little lost" Francis smiled at his ally. In truth, he was not lost. After he had retired from Anne's rooms his most faithful servant had informed him that both the King and Lady Jane had been seen leaving the palace together and had gone out riding in the grounds. He was meant to have been having an audience with Chapuys soon after, but he postoned it and went out searching for them, hoping that they were not too far gone in hopes of interceeding them and their romance. It hadn't took him long. Everyone in the area could hear Henry's boastful voice being blown about on the wind.

"Of course brother, it is easy enough to get lost around here, the grounds are so big" he boasted, enjoying the view of the vast greeness of fields and forest that surround them, and knowing that all of it belonged to him. It went on for miles, as far as the eye could see. Francis steadied his horse and lined it up next to Henry's as all three began their journey once more.

"Are you well Lady Jane?" Francis enquired, leaning in over Henry to talk to the fair maiden. Henry tried to ignore Francis, clenching the reign in his hand tightly until his hand started to turn a shocking red.

"Very well, Majesty. The King has given me a new horse" Jane smiled, once more admiring her new pet and giving it's mane another gentle stroke.

"What a beautiful creature" he complimented and Henry beamed in pride that he had found Jane a lovely horse that everyone seemed to admire, "The horse is quite fine too" he added, and Jane blushed heavily whilst Henry gritted his teeth in order not to say something he would later regret. "Have you named her yet?"

"I was thinking Demeter" she expressed. She never was good at thinking of clever names like the other ladies were. She would just settle upon mythical beings, and Demeter seemed such a fitting name for her.

"Good name for a good horse. I must say though brother, that such a fine horse would have been more suited for your own wife" Francis commented, knowing full well the temper tantrum that Anne would be having if she knew that the King had been showering Jane in gifts which would have been more suitable for herself rather than a mere lady-in-waiting, especially a lady-in-waiting that she was beginning to loathe as much as old Queen Catherine it would seem. "No offence to Lady Jane, as lovely as she is" he grinned.

"I take no offence. I expressed the same opinion" Jane honestly replied, glad that someone was thinking the same as she was. She was certain that the Queen absolutely detested her at the moment, which saddened her as she had a great admiration for her. Yes, it was wicked that Queen Anne to had stolen the King from his rightful wife, and she couldn't forgive her for how she treated poor princess Mary, but one could not deny her elegance and grace, her determination to get what she wanted. Her ambition itself was admirable, it was just how she came about getting what she wanted that left a nasty taste in her mouth.

"Great minds think alike it would seem" Francis cleverly observed and Jane nodded her head in response, she had always loved that phrase.

"As I told Lady Jane" Henry began in a cold manner, "Such a gentle creature would not be suited to the Queen. It would die of fright within the month. No, it is better suited to someone just as gentle and sweet as itself" He was getting annoyed that people were telling him what he should and should not do. Was he not the King of England? God's representative on Earth? How dare they question his decisions! Well, Jane was doing so out of modesty he supposed, after all she was so humble and sweet that she would never feel so deserving of such a fine gift. But Francis, he should know better. How would he feel if someone had told him the same thing?

"Well then, Lady Jane, you have found your perfect horse" Francis conceeded. But before another word could be spoken, all three of them turned around when they heard the sound of hooves approaching them at a gallop. It was Henry Norris and he seemed alarmed as he came up to the King and bowed clumsily whilst still on top of his horse.

"Majesty! Your Majesty, Master Cromwell needs to speak to you on a matter most urgent" he told him breathlessly.

"Can it not wait?" Henry asked annoyed by the many interruptions he was experiencing when all he wanted was a quiet day out with Jane. It seemed God had other plans for him today. Perhaps it was a sign that he should not be so forward with the young lady. After all, she was humble and virtuous. He was probably scandalising her good name by merely spending time alone with her, nevermind giving her such fine gifts.

"He says not, your Majesty" Norris nervously informed. He knew the King was capable of having a great temper and he expected to be on the receiving end of it.

"Do not fret, brother, I'll ride on with Lady Jane" Francis insisted, smiling at the fact that he would get to ride alone with Jane and knowing how much it would annoy Henry. It seemed to have worked. Even Jane could not fail to notice the menancing look in King Henry's eyes as he bowed his head to Francis in thanks. But as soon as his head turned to her his expression softened.

"Forgive me, Jane" he asked, reaching out for her hand and when she offered it to him he kissed it romantically as though they were in a fairytale.

"There is nothing to forgive, Majesty. You must do your duty" she kindly understood. And with that, Henry took one last glance at Jane and rode off back to the palace at top speed alongside Norris. Jane and Francis continued down the country path together, neither of them speaking a word.

"Well, isn't this pleasant?" Francis commented, finally breaking the silence, though it was a rather comfortable one in the first place. Jane merely smiled at him in response. She always felt so nervous when she was on her own with Francis, and she didn't know why.

"I think we should head back, it is getting cooler" she observed, the wind had picked up speed and the clouds over their heads were darkening considerably. No doubt it would rain before they reached the safety of the palace. In fact, she was sure she could feel fine spots of rain falling down on her already.

"As you wish, but please take my cloak if you are cold" he offered her in a gentlemanlike manner. He unwrapped the cord around his neck and allowed his black, velvet cloak to slide down his back before he whipped it across his arm and offered it up to Jane, who took it thankfully.

"Thank you" she expressed her gratitude, and let the material rest casually upon her shoulders. But Francis decided to take advantage that she was not wearing it properly and so he rode up to her, placing the cloak more firmly on her shoulders and then tied the cord around her long, elegant neck and sweept back her long, golden hair so that it wasn't tucked beneath the heavy material. He savoured the touch of her in his mind, noting once more how soft her skin was.

"There, fit for a Queen. You would make a wonderful queen" he noted, the black velvet and fur trimming suiting her well despite her fair appearance and clothing. She had such a regalness about her that he had never noticed before. Jane merely blushed.

"You shouldn't say such things, it is not kind to tease" she replied awkwardly, keeping her eyes downcast as she spoke.

"Who says I am teasing?" he asked her quite seriously.

"It is treason to utter such words" she told him just as seriously. She would not dare say such a thing. If anyone ever found out she would probably be imprisoned, if not executed. And with the Queen taking such a great dislike to her at the moment she felt she could very well be executed for nothing more than hearsay.

"I did not mean Queen of England" he laughed a little, "I meant Queen of France" he announced and Jane's eyes widened in shock. She could not believe her ears. She knew he was teasing her, but he had said it with such a serious face. Perhaps he lied so much, as King Henry had often said, that he was now an expert at it and could act as though he was telling the truth. Either way, Jane didn't want to know and so she continued her ride back to the palace in relative silence with Francis.


	6. Proclamations of Love

_Author's Note: Sorry but I've sped the pacing of the story up a bit. And sorry for the potential cheesiness of this chapter :S_

* * *

The days soon turned into weeks and things between Jane and Francis developed at a hasty speed. He would hover about the Queen's room in hopes of interceeding her and whenever he could he asked the Queen if he could take Jane away from her service so they could go out for a walk or to go out horse riding. Anne of course encouraged Jane as much as she could and often invited Francis to her rooms so that he could romance the girl. But Anne was starting to become nervous now, and she had ruined her fingernails after weeks of biting them. _This has to work_ she would keep repeating to herself over and over again. The stress of the situation was starting to take a toll on her. She had found a few strands of grey in her hair and realised that she had developed a slight twitch in her left hand after spending all this time curling it into a fist through fear and anger. She knew this situation would be the life or death of her.

Anne had been dancing all evening with Mark Smeaton and her brother, but instead of enjoying herself and being the life and soul of the party like she usually was, she had instead spent most of her time secretly spying on her husband, King Francis and Jane Seymour. She watched how they all interacted with each other, making particularly note of how Henry reacted around Jane and vice versa. She and Francis had created a new plan where he would try and get Jane to show her true feelings for the French King, but he had barely said two words to her all night due to the many ambassadors and English courtiers trying to win favour with him. The men shamelessly threw their beuatiful daughters and sisters in front of him hoping that he might take a fancy to one of them and make them his mistress. He finally managed to shrug all of them but when he came to find Jane she was in deep conversation with Henry. He didn't know what to do to get her away from him and so he turned and looked to Anne. She made eye contact with him and raised an eyebrow at him, a sign that he should approach the couple and she would take care of the rest.

"La Volta" Anne shouted and immediately the court musicians struck up a new tune on their instruments as couples assembled in the hall around the Queen. Francis took this oppurtunity to go up to Jane and Henry who were standing by the steps that led to his throne.

"Ah brother, would it be wicked of me to steal the Lady Jane and ask her if she would honour me with a dance?" Francis asked Henry though kept his eyes upon Jane the whole time, offering her his hand. Jane placed hers within his and replied,

"It is I who would be honoured" and both of them made their way into the middle of the hall, coupling beside the Queen and her brother, whilst Henry looked on at them, his eyes narrowing in contempt.

"You are looking as beautiful as always" Francis complimented as the dance began, they had only just made it in time for the first move and they were both giggling as they did so.

"Your majesty is too kind"

"And do you think me handsome this evening?" he smirked flirtatiously at her as he lifted her up in the air and then brought her down to the floor as though she weighed little more than a feather.

"You are handsome every evening" was her reply as she steadied herself on her feet once she touched the ground again.

"More handsome than your own King?" he dared her and both of them took a glance at King Henry who was sitting on his throne looking at them with equal intrigue and envy. When he noticed that she was looking at him, Henry nodded his head at her in acknowledgement and gave her a thoughtful smile which she was about to return but Francis pulled her back towards him and captured her attention once more.

"You are both equally handsome" she diplomatically replied. Francis stopped in his place but Jane still carried on dancing around him, looking at him curiously as to why he had suddenly stopped.

"Ah, you are wise in your answer" he laughed, taking hold of Jane's hand and linking her arm around his and he escorted her to the side of the room where they could speak more privately. Both Anne and Henry observed them as they walked off, Anne pleased, Henry concerned. "But truthly now, forget that I have a crown. As a woman to a man, do you think I am attractive?" he asked as they walked beneath an archway and behind the tapestry that covered the space behind it.

"I truly think you are a very attractive man" she replied honestly, her gaze lowering to the floor so she wouldn't blush in front of him. She was beginning to feel slightly uncomfortable at how intimate the conversation was turning.

"I think you are the sweetest creature I have ever met" he proclaimed, taking a step closer towards her and thankful that this time Jane didn't take a step back. "Let me kiss you, Jane" Francis asked more than commanded, leaning in towards Jane as he did so.

"Francois, you mustn't" she whispered, barely being able to catch her breath, wanting to push him away from her but finding herself unable to.

"But I must" he told her, cupping her face in his hand and stroking at her cheek tenderly with his thumb, "I will go insane if I don't. You are always in my thoughts and dreams, I cannot escape you. You are so sweet and lovely, I must possess you..."

And with that he leant in towards her to kiss her, but he was pleasantly suprised when he noticed that Jane too was leaning in towards him. Had he finally done it? Had he conquered her heart? Did she truly love him like he loved her?

"Jane? Oh excuse me your Majesty!" Madge Sheldon exclaimed as she pushed the great tapestry aside and witnessed her friend and the King of France almost embracing, "The King wishes to see you" she half mumbled to Jane, feeling a little bit awkward about the scene she had come upon. Jane wished that the ground would open up and swallow her whole. She had never been so embarrassed in all her life and her face turned a bright shade of beetroot. She straightened herself up and immediately grabbed hold of Madge's hand even though she never offered it to her in the first place, before disappearing behind the tapesty and into the crowds of the court as Francis stepped out and stared after her, still quite breathless from their encounter. He knew that she was the one.

* * *

Jane had been summoned into a beautifully decorated room by a servant who had approached her on her way to the courtyard and had asked that she follow him as a friend had asked to meet her. Curious as to who it was, she followed the page and entered the room he had opened for her. She looked about and saw no one. Feeling that she had been the victim of a bad joke, she was ready to walk back out again when she heard a voice call out her name,

"Jane", she spun around and there was King Henry, standing in the door way of an adjoining room. She fell down into a curtsey so deep that she hovered inches above the floor.

"Your Majesty"

He walked over to her and although her eyes were down casting and upon the floor she couldn't help but look up at him as he got closer and closer to her. She was a little susprised when the King of England, clad in a yellow velvet doublet, fell down upon his knees in front of her and looked at her longingly. Her heart literally jumped when he leant in towards her and gently lifted her hand into his, engulfing it between his own as though it was something precious.

"I ask you only one thing. That you allow me to serve and worship you as Lancelot served and worshiped Guinevere. Sweet, gentle lady, will you let me so?" he asked her in a passionate yet equally gentle manner.

Jane couldn't believe her ears. The King of England wanted to serve her? She thought for a minute. Her family would be delighted if they find out that she was the object of love for their king. In fact, they would be extremely angry if she refused him. And think what would happen to her and them if she did refuse? They would probably all be banished from court, their reputation in tatters. She wouldn't even be his mistress, oh no, she knew he honoured and respected her. When he wanted other women he would seduce them, only wanting them so he could have his wicked way with them. He even did the same to Queen Anne until she outright refused to be his mistress. He was different with her though, he must have envisioned a gentle, courtly romance with her. Could he possibly be in love with her? Whatever the case, Jane knew he was a kind and decent man, and so decided that it would be best to accept his offer.

"I will" she smiled and Henry laughed with happiness, his gentle laughter so contageous that Jane began to laugh along with him and this seemed to please Henry even more. Then he turned serious again for a moment, or at least he mocked seriousness as there was still a twinge of a smile on his face.

"May I kiss your hand?" he asked her, his eyes and voice full of great anticipation for something so chaste. It was rather endearing. He was so much more respectful than Francis, who schemed and seduced her into trying to kiss him. Henry wanted her respect and her love, not her body. She immediately agreed with a nod of her head and Henry slowly brought her hand to his mouth, eyes always upon her as he brought her knuckles to his lips and kissed them, closing his eyes and savouring the moment. Jane swallowed a little out of nervousness, but her heart settled a little when he stopped for a moment and whispered lovingly, "My lady", before he once again kissed her hand.

Her heart sunk a little though when he finally stopped all together, and he rose up from his kneeling position. He slowly withdrew his hands from hers much to her sadness before he walked off back into the adjoining room, leaving Jane looking longily after him with her hand still hovering in the air. She was in heaven.

* * *

Jane told her father and brother, and they soon told everyone in sight that King Henry had offered to serve her. It didn't take long for the whole court to be buzzing in conversation that Jane Seymour was the mistress, or at least the soon-to-be mistress of the King, and everyone had an opinion about it. Most thought it was a good thing. She was a sweet Catholic girl who might bring the King back to the true faith. Others said it would be a taste of medicine to Queen Anne, who would once again know how poor Queen Catherine felt when she usurped her place, not that Anne didn't know already what it felt like having another woman steal your husband's affections. But it seemed that Franics was even more hurt upon this discovery than Anne was.

"Are you Henry's mistress?" he demanded when he spotted Jane hurrying down the corridor carrying clean linens that were to go to the Queen's chambers. He grabbed hold of Jane's arm as he dragged her away from the door so no one could eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Francois, you're hurting me" Jane complained, and Francis realisesd his hand was gripping on to Jane's arm a little too tightly and so he let go of her completely, but he wouldn't back down from her. He continued to look at her with accusing eyes and towered over her with his majestic presence that certainly intimidated her. "I am no man's mistress" she defended herself, rubbing her tender arm from where he had grabbed hold of her.

"Then why have I heard otherwise?"

"From who?" she asked, curious about who was spreading these rumours about her. She may not have been entirely innocent but she certainly was not having carnal relations with the King, that was for certain.

"Believe me, Jane, there are eyes and ears around the place who will tell everything for a few pieces of gold" Francis revealed, and it angered Jane just a little that Francis had been spying on her.

"I am not his mistress. He asked if he could serve me and I said yes. It is a courtly romance, nothing more" she contested, and she truly believed this with all her heart. Henry was a gentleman, unlike Francis who was nothing more than a cad and a rogue.

"Well that is not what's going around. The Queen has heard otherwise too. And you encouraged him in his affection?" he accused her, and Jane's heart flew up into her throat when she heard that the Queen knew that Henry was courting her. _Oh Lord, have mercy upon me and keep me safe from the Queen's wrath_, she prayed. She knew of the volatile temper that the Queen possessed and even the King himself was not immune from her tantrums.

"He is my King, what was I to do? Turn him down and fear his wrath on me and my family?" she once again tried to defend herself, although she knew deep down that she harboured feelings for the man and that was one of the other reasons why she had accepted him.

"Do you love him?" he accused more than asked.

"I love him. He is my King" was her simple reply.

"And what about me? Do you love me?" he asked her suddenly and Jane didn't know what to say,

"We are friends..." she began, but Francis cut her off,

"You know deep down we feel a lot more for each other than that. At least admit it to yourself if you won't admit it to me. You would have kissed me the other night if we weren't interrupted"

"I...yes but...I..." she stuttered, he had her trapped there. And yet she still didn't want to admit that he was right. The very thought of it scared her a little.

"Jane", he looked at her with great affection now and ran his finger around one of her golden curls, "I don't want to share you with him" he confessed, and Jane felt her heart melt a little.

"Francois, I..."

"Come back to France with me" he took hold of her hand and looked sincerely into her eyes, pleading with her with his own big doe ones.

"And be **your** mistress? What would be the difference between you and him? At least he respects my honour" she tried to pull her hand out of his but he held on to her even more tightly.

"I would never abandon you, you know he would soon tire of you like he does with all his women. I will love you forever, you will be my maitresse-en-titre, my one and only"

"You will do exactly the same as he does, only you will rob me of my virtue whilst he will leave me respectable. I don't want to be someone's whore" she announced and finally freed her hand from his grip. She had had enough of this. She couldn't believe she had once fallen for him and his charming ways. He was the same as the rest of them, they promised love and affection but once they had taken what they wanted from you they would abandon you. He had done the same with Mary Boleyn, only Mary was lucky enough to have found someone decent at the end of it. Jane turned to leave the room and Francis knew that he had to stop her from leaving.

"What if I could offer you more than that?" he announced. Jane stopped at the door and looked at him suspiciously. He had her interest now.

"What do you mean?"

"If we did everything properly" he began, "If we were married?" Jane's furrowed her brow and rolled her eyes, something that she didn't do very often.

"Francois, do not make fun of me, I..." she protested. She hated it when people made fun of her. They patronised her, they belittled her, they pitied her. They had done so all of her life. "_Oh what a pity you are not from more nobler stock", "oh if only you were prettier you could have married well", "Oh you have the personality but not the clever wit and education to enchant men". _She was sick of it, and King or no King she would not let anyone else make fun of her anymore. But Francis walked over to her and got down on both his knees, retrieving her hand once more, just like what Henry did only days before.

"I am not making fun. I've never been so serious in all my life. Jane, will you marry me?"


	7. Having Words

Anne was in the middle of a card game with her ladies, bored as always when there were no new dances to learn or no one to entertain, and the King had made it more than obvious that he didn't desire her company or presence today. She thought she would have a peaceful, or rather boring day in her chambers. She was doing well in her games as well, having lost only one against Madge who was far from a gracious winner. She supposed that poor old Madge was slightly bitter against her for being the favoured Howard girl. Well she would give her this little bit of happiness now. She had let her be his mistress once and she supposed that her feelings ran deeper than what she made out. She had heard rumours that she supposed the King might leave Anne for her, but this soon came to an end. Silly Madge for ever thinking she could replace **her**. No, she knew she had to watch out for Madge, and make sure her family didn't turn to her as their new hope instead of trusting Anne to win her position back. She could not fail!

Surprisingly, Anne was rather content today for some unknown reason, but all of a sudden her quiet day came to a sudden halt as the door burst open.

"Majesty, what an unexpected surprise, I...Francois, what is the matter?" Anne rose from her seat with a delighted smile on her face to see the French King. She hoped he had come to tell her good news about him and Jane, but she could tell by his face that he was in a foul mood. He looked like he could be more capable of a bad temper than Henry ever could. Not that Henry possessed a manly anger, no, he spat his dummy out like a sulky little boy. But Francis looked positively menacing at the moment.

"I am leaving. Forget you! Forget your daughter! Forget everything!" he yelled at her, and immediately Anne's eye widened in shock at this outburst. Without Francis' acceptance and support of her she had nothing at all. She couldn't let him go just like that and so her clever mind got to work straight away.

"Francois, what has happened? Listen, I am your friend, your greatest ally. Tell me what vexes you and I will do all that I can to help you" she coaxed him to sit down and he did so but with great attitude and against his will. He fell down into his seat and slammed his hands on to the rests, digging his fingernails into the arms as though he was a cat sinking it's claws into a rat.

"She has refused me" he yelled but looked like he was on the verge of tears, angry tears. She could see his eyes glistening warningly and knew she had to be delicate in the matter, but she couldn't believe it.

"What?" Anne couldn't quite comprehend what he was saying.

"Lady Jane! She has refused me! I asked her to marry me and she said no. She said she would rather dally about with your husband than be my wife" he spat, and even Anne bit her lip in anger at the thought of Lady Jane with her husband. _So it was true, she was just as poisonous and as vile as all the other courtiers. She didn't seek love, she sought power_.

"Surely not, Jane may be a simple girl but even she would not turn down an outright proposal of marriage to a King" she tried to rationalise for both of them.

"But she did" he confirmed, and Anne hated Jane Seymour more than she ever had before. _Stupid wench, she's so simple she cannot even see a prize gift in her sights! _But the more Anne thought about it, the more she thought that they must both have the wrong end of the stick. She didn't suppose that even Jane would be that stupid. No, Francis must have done something wrong. He must have offended Jane somehow or made it seem as though he didn't seem genuine in his proposal.

"What did you say to her?" she inquired rather aggressively but as soon as she noticed Francis look at her with his fierce, piercing eyes she remembered herself and softened her expression to try and appear more understanding. Francis looked at her suspiciously but told her what she wanted to hear,

"I asked her to marry me. At first I asked her to be my mistress but she refused so to keep her I asked her to marry me and..." she cut him off, throwing her arms in the air in frustration and then letting them fall back down with a loud smack as they made contact with her knees.

"You fool. She thinks you are making do with marriage because you cannot have her any other way" she explained, quite disgusted. She had thought that Francis would have been more charming and thoughtful than this. _It seems all men are the same_, she thought to herself and she would have laughed a little if the situation wasn't so serious. She had to sort this out, for her own life as well as for Elizabeth's future.

"I love her. I love every little thing about her, even her flaws" he sighed in an almost pathetic way, and Anne thought his pitiful moping was very unbecoming for a King of France. But Francis had never felt such intense feelings for somebody before. There was usually something about a woman that he would hate, but he loved every little bit of Jane. "How she always complies without thinking, her prudishness, her haughtiness. I want her to be mine and mine alone" he insisted, looking at Anne pleadingly with his big, doe eyes.

"And **I **want my husband back" she told him firmly, "I will talk with her, I will make her see sense"

* * *

"Lady Jane, a word if you please" Anne insisted as Jane walked past her carrying a tray containing trinkets, lotions and a bowl to take into the Queen's bedchamber for when she cleaned herself up before attending dinner. She looked warily at the Queen, wondering, _Does she know that her husband has asked to serve me? Does she think I am having carnal relations with him? Oh Lord please protect me from the Queen's wrath, please! _She immediately placed the tray on top of one of the tables and swiftly made her way over Anne, ready to be commanded and waiting for a full tongue lashing.

"What have you done to poor King Francis?" Anne got straight to the point, she stood tall over Jane and looked at her accusingly making Jane feel guilty though a little relieved that she wasn't berating her for being caught with her husband.

"Majesty?" Jane questioned in confusion with a genuinely raised eyebrow, wondering why the Queen was so concerned with Francis and what was Francis doing to make her so concerned in the first place.

"I have had him moping about in my rooms all morning. He says that you declined his offer of marriage" she began and Jane let out a little "oh" of understanding.

"I...I did" she replied in a proud, dignified manner as though what she had done was something noble and to be admired. She held her head up high as she said so. She somewhat expected praise for such virtuous behaviour, but Anne gave her no such thing.

"You fool! Why would you decline such an advantageous marriage? You will find it hard to find a better offer" she had wanted to mention something about Henry, about no matter how hard she tried she would never take her husband away from her. That he would never leave her. That she would never be Queen, at least not of England. She would never let her do that. She would kill her first. But common sense managed to stop her and she thought the softly softly approach would be better in this instance.

"He was jesting, your Majesty. Not a moment before hand he asked me to be his mistress" Jane defended herself.

"You are so selfish. He is the King of France of course he would ask you to be his mistress first. Do not forget he has a country to run and he will try and put his people's interest first", perhaps the guilt would get to her. She knew Jane was a sensitive soul and usually did try and put other people's feelings before her own. In her own sickening way she was trying to spare Anne's feelings by not parading about with her husband's favour. Anne was at least grateful for this and thought many times that she wished she had acted more graciously towards Catherine when the tables were turned in her favour. _Oh well, what's done is done!_

"Exactly, Majesty, and whilst he does this I know I would never have his whole heart"

"Jane, see sense! He offered you marriage. The King of France asked **you**, the mere daughter of an English gentleman, to be **his **Queen, over all the pretty French noble ladies and princesses of Europe. Does that not prove it enough? He loves you. Take it from me, you are lucky to have found someone who loves you for who you are. I have never heard a man talk so highly about a lady as he does with you"

Jane was a little taken aback by this. She knew that Francis was fond of her, but the revelation that he spoke so well of her to the Queen and the fact that he did indeed propose marriage to her when he could have married a princess, even Princess Mary, threw her a little. But even this didn't soften her determination.

"I am honoured to receive such praise for him, I really am, but it would never work between us. As you said, I am nothing but a commoner and his people would never except a mere English lady as their Queen. And he would soon grow tired of me, he merely lusts after me" she supposed.

"A man who merely lusts after you would not offer you marriage, Jane, believe me **I **know. And you should not let such things influence such an important matter, what **is **important is that you listen to and follow your own heart. Do you love him?" she tried to appear warm towards the girl and did well to hide her true feelings. If she could, she would lean over and slap the silly mare until she had knocked some sense into her. She wished she could warn her to go with Francis or suffer her wrath. She had already decided that if she refused Francis again she would make her life at court a living hell. But she couldn't warn her. She would rather take the loving friend approach with her, as irritating as she was.

"I think I do" Jane replied a little uncertain, but Anne thought at least this was better than a 'no'. Jane didn't know what she thought. She had warm feelings towards both Francis and Henry, and she couldn't decide between the two of them. But Francis was available, and Henry was not. Perhaps this was all that she needed.

"Then you should be with him. The decision is yours to make Jane, but know that you will never get this opportunity again. Whatever you do though you need to decide quickly. He says he wants to leave Dover by the end of the week" she warned her, before motioning her to go back to her work with a nod of her head. Jane curtsied before she retrieved the tray and went back to her business.

Anne watched as the angelic girl walked out of her chamber and contemplated what she would do with her future. Whatever she did would change her life forever. Anne just hoped that the silly, little harlot would make the right choice.


	8. Triumph and Tribulations

_December 1536_

_To my dearest friend Jane, Quene of France_

_I am happy to hear of the success of your recent coronation as Quene of France and I know that it's people were find in you a just, virtuous and noble a Quene as any they have ever had. We remind you that England is always your loyal friend and hope you will always remember this. I am also joyful to hear the happy news that you are with child. I must also confess something to you, my dearest friend, that I too am with child. I know it is too early to speaking of such things, but I hope with all my heart that our children may one day be joined together in marriage for that will bring us both such great happiness. Keep safe and well, and send my love to Francis._

_Yours faithfully_

_Anne, Quene of England_

* * *

It was Christmastide, and after an evening of spectacular feasting and entertainment, Anne had retired to her chambers rather tired from all the merriment. She had disrobed from her crimson red gown that had grown rather right around her stomach now and into her flowing night dress and green silk dressing gown. She didn't mind that her dresses were becoming a little snug though, in fact she loved it. She liked looking down at her growing bump in pleasure and was always rubbing it affectionately, sending it nothing but good thoughts. She always thought she looked so much better when she was pregnant, when she was fuller and more voluptuous than ever.

It hadn't taken her long to win back Henry when Jane had left court. He moped about the palace like a sulky little boy, a lovestruck teenager, and he wouldn't even spare Anne a look, knowing that she had something to do with it. But soon she reached out to him and showed him that he didn't need that snivelling little sheep. Whilst he was solemn and brooding in dark attire nursing his broken heart, she presented him with colour, life, music and he soon came running back to her as though they were at the courting stage of their relationship again. The good old days that she could have only dreamed off months ago. He took her to his bed once more and they engaged in passionate love making. But she had grown quite concerned, almost to the point of stressing, that she was still not pregnant after months of trying to conceive.

But God must have been smiling down on her for all her good works in the reformation of the church. She was full of hope when she discovered she may be with child though she was a little fearful that it might have been a false alarm. She consulted her physician and was both relieved and ecstatic when he confirmed what she had so desperately wanted. A baby, which seemed to be progressing as healthy as could be expected. She rushed to Henry and told him the good news and he was beyond happy. He fell to his knees in thanks of this wonderful miracle. He was being given another chance! And now that they had conceived a child whilst Catherine was no longer amongst them, surely it would survive. And it would be a prince. It was a sign from God. He approved of their reformation. Surely now the rebels would see this as confirmation from God that he was doing his work. And Henry began to lavish even more affection and attention upon Anne again. He loved her! Well, that's what she thought anyway...

Nan Saville had just entered the chambers after the Queen had sent her on an errand. She lingered in the doorway a moment, not knowing how to approach the Queen with the news she had previously found out about after having a chat with one of the King's manservants. It seemed all this Christmas wine and ale had loosened tongues and sent them wagging. She had to tell her mistress, but she didn't want to. She couldn't bare to but she knew she had to be brave and tell her the truth before she found out from someone else who would gloat.

"Your Majesty?" she called out, and Anne turned her head towards her, turning her hair to a lovely auburn as the light from her fire bounced off her midnight black hair. Her eyes were still as captivating as ever even though the telltale signs of age and stress had took their toll around them. She was a little sleepy and bleary eyed at the moment.

"What is it Nan?"

"I have some news, concerning news" Nan tried to prepare her.

"What news?" she asked a little worried. Nan's face gave nothing away except that truly whatever it was she was about to say would having devastating consequences for them. She looked as though she didn't want to say anything and she sucked her lip in for a moment before Anne's mouth suddenly opened to reveal sharp teeth ready to tear her apart if she didn't hurry up.

"The King...he has taken Madge Sheldon as his mistress once again" Nan informed in a quivering voice.

"What is so concerning about that? She is loyal to us, she knows her place" As much as she loved Nan, she really could have smacked her for making her worry so much. She had thought that the King had died or that he had taken a new lover who he was about to divorce her so he could be free to marry. Her rapidly beating heart was starting to settle now, and she placed her hand on her tummy, feeling the newly forming bump. This little boy in her womb would be her salvation, she just knew it. She had to be careful and not let herself get into such states.

"But your Majesty, the King is showering her with gifts. Mr Cromwell has given his apartments up for, she..." Nan revealed

"Cromwell's room? But, that has a secret passage... Damned wretch, and she has the nerve to call me her cousin!"she exploded, suddenly forgetting everything that she just thought about to keep herself calm for the good of her son, she stood up fuming, she could actually feel her blood boiling as she spoke and she bit down on her lip ready to draw blood when suddenly new emotions overcame her, "Why is he doing this to me Nan? I am doing what he wants of me and yet he still treats me like this?" and she brought her hand to her eyes to wipe away the newly formed tears that were staining her skin. She had honestly thought that he would not take a mistress this time. He knew how much they upset her and he was being so careful to be considerate towards her for the good of their son. But this was worse than usual. Madge was not being treated like his average whores, he had given her Cromwell's room? All of a sudden her dearest of kin had become her new enemy.

"Majesty calm yourself, you will upset the child. When you deliver a prince he will turn back to you again. Look what happened with Lady Jane, as soon as she left he returned to you" Nan tried to comfort her mistress, taking her hand and stroking it to keep the blood flowing. The physician had told her to do this if the Queen fell into one of her infamous rages or into a depression. It was meant to calm her down and make sure the unborn child did not become distressed. It didn't seem to be working.

"Only to leave me once more for that wench!" she cried. "No matter what I do it always goes wrong. I fear I am cursed"


	9. Low Expectations

_Author's Note: Thank you for all your reviews, sorry that some of the Henry/Jane lovers and Anne haters don't like how this story is going but please stick around because things may change later on in the story :)_

_(And to Angel More and Good Review) This is Francis' second marriage, he married Claude and had children with her so any children Jane has will not become rulers but on the plus side she doesn't have to worry about having a son because Francis already has heirs._

* * *

**_To my dearest friend Anne, Quene of England_**

**_I thank you for these kind words and gifts you have bestowed upon me in these happy times. I am truly delighted to hear that you too are with child and I pray that you will be delivered of a healthy prince. I am grateful that France has such a loyal ally to call friend and everyday I speak to my husband of England and your own loyalty towards us. Rest assure I will do whatever is in my power to make sure that our husbands maintain cordial relations. I hope that we may see each other soon and talk of past times as well as of the future. I too dream of our children being joined together in marriage. Please take care of yourself and send my love to Henry and Elizabeth, who I hear becomes more beautiful as each day passes._**

**_Yours humbly_**

**_Jane, Quene of France_**

* * *

Jane was wrapped warmly in her furs as she sat in bed on this bitter cold evening. Even though she loved the banquets and balls that Francis threw in her honour, she found it difficult to get through them now in her delicate condition. Her baby bump had grown in no time at all and it was starting to take it's toll on her. And the worse thing for her was the fact that she had to cart this thing about for a good few months yet. Francis had given her his blessing as she asked to be excused and he kissed her lovingly on the cheek, promising he would join her soon. Everything seemed so perfect for her. She was the Queen of France, and although people had initially been hostile towards her as she was only a English gentlewoman, they soon came to love her for her kindness, mercy and sweet temper. She had made a loving marriage and was now considered one of the most powerful women in Europe. She was even considered to be far more superior than Anne Boleyn who was still looked upon with contempt throughout Europe. But for all of this, Jane was unhappy.

Eventually the chamber door opened and Francis staggered in almost toppling over as he reached the bed. The servants and ladies who had been waiting upon her immediately rose and left the room leaving the King and Queen on their own in the dimly lit room where a roaring fire burnt away in the fireplace, the smell of burning pine and incense filled the room with a heavenly scent.

"How is my beautiful wife?" Francis grinned as he climbed on to their great bed which was so high of the floor that it required steps to get up on it. He threw his arms around Jane and brought her back so her head was resting against his chest. She could smell the sweet stench of wine on his breath.

"And where might she be? Have you annulled our marriage and married another?" she half joked. Though because of the history of her own King she had started to fear that one day Francis would follow his example and divorce her like Henry did with Katherine. It made her feel ill at ease just thinking about it. But Francis found her humbleness as endearing as ever.

"Oh Jane, ma belle, I would never do such a thing to you. You are far too pretty to discard" he told her, leaning in towards her and kissing her neck. She couldn't help but let out a little giggle as his goatee tickled her skin but she soon pushed him away. He wasn't allowed to make her laugh when she wasn't happy.

"I don't feel pretty. I feel fat" she sulked. Queen Anne had always looked so lovely and glowing when she was pregnant, but when Jane found herself looking in the mirror at her ever growing bump she thought that she bore a striking resemblance to a whale.

"Nonsense" he dismissed, brushing a stray lock of golden hair from out of her face and then stroking the rest of her angelic head tenderly, "You are the most beautiful creature in all the world. Even more beautiful than Demeter" he smiled, but Jane did not. Francis could see that she looked a little sad and so he tipped her chin up with his finger so she was looking up at him, "What is the matter?" but even then Jane could not look him in the eye.

"I know Francois" she simply told him in a quiet voice, no malice in her tone but her heart break was obvious.

"Know what?" he asked her, allowing her to sit back up and looking at her puzzled with his head tilted at an angle, genuinely not knowing what she was talking about. _What peculiar creatures women are. They talk in riddles and expect you to work out what they are on about._

"I do not blame you, I knew it would not last. All I ask you is that you respect me enough to not let her be one of my close ladies-in-waiting" she replied, not wanting to insult him. She had great love and respect for him, even if he did no longer possess the same feelings towards her.

"What are you insinuating?" he demanded in a slightly aggressive manner, he suddenly seemed sober now and had stood up from the bed.

"I know about the Duchess of Etampes", and with that revelation, Francis' eyes widened and his mouth fell open in shock at the knowledge that she had found out his secret. He had done his best to keep that episode as quiet as possible. Obviously he had not done a very good job about it.

"You know **what **about her?" he tried to pretend he didn't know what she was talking about but his face revealed all. _Henry was wrong, he is not the great liar he made out he was. But he was right about him being untrustworthy,_ she thought.

"That you...that you have had carnal relations with her" she managed to say it out loud but the words pained her greatly and she did well not to cry on the spot though she fought the tears back hard, "Your sister told me, and I am not angry. I expected it of you" she quickly tried to reassure him. She didn't bring it up to have an argument with him, only to hope that he would be more discreet in his affairs. She was not Anne. She knew that men cheated on their wives and kept mistresses. She had seen it many times at her own court with both Queens, and Francis had quite the reputation. She just hoped that he would not allow his mistresses to flounce it under her nose. Especially as she was pregnant.

"Mon Dieu Jane! I have one slip up with a former lover and you think I have replaced you already with a mistress? Do you not trust me?" he began, slapping his hand up to his forehead in frustration. _Does she really think so little of me? And how could Marguerite betray my trust like this?_

"With respect, husband, you have a reputation and even you admit that you have cheated on me once already when we have not even been married a year" she reminded him, but instead of seeing her point and admitting he was wrong, Francis turned the argument around on to Jane and was ready to defend his honour, what little he had anyway.

"So you do not trust me? You expected that of me?" he sounded more hurt about that one thing that Jane had been about his whole betrayal.

He had tried so hard to resist the advances of the Duchess but she had always had a strong hold over him. He had known her for over a decade and she knew how to entice him with her beauty and wit. She was relentless in her pursual of him, heartbroken to learn on his arrival back from England that he had a new Queen, a nobody who he had married out of love. One night when Jane had retired to bed early she managed to get an audience with him and after reminiscing about their past he found himself in a compromising position,

"One mistake does not mean a thing. I will show you I am a changed man. I swear it, I love you and no other" he promised but Jane looked at him and knew that he was incapable of change. A man with so much power and ego could never change.

"I cannot believe you" Jane sadly replied, "If you were truly sorry for what you did you would have told me straight away. We agreed on honesty"

"I did not tell you because it was a mistake, a stupid mistake. She tricked me with drink and old memories. And you were pregnant. I did not want to upset you. But I mean it, as of now she is dismissed from court. You will not see me looking at another woman ever again. I swear down upon my kingdom. Upon my life. Upon the life of our child" he pledged and placed his hand tenderly upon her bump. He looked so serious and honourable but she still found it hard to believe him.

Only time would tell.


	10. A Royal Birth

Henry rushed down the corridor, pushing several unaware servants out of his way as he made his way down to the Queen's bed chamber. The guards at the entrance bowed their heads to their sovereign as he went past and pressed against the door. The room was dimly lit, with a few candles and the flickering flames in the fire place as the only sources of light. It was stifling hot and the air was thick and stuffy. They couldn't even open a window as they had all been blocked up as part of the Queen's lying in. Anne would have had no contact with the outside world whatsoever.

The ladies were hurrying about, talking amongst themselves as they disposed of bloody towels and warmed new bed sheets. Madge Sheldon started a little when she saw her lover in the same room as herself and his wife, but she couldn't help but give him a coy smile as she curtsied before him, and Henry was tempted to give her a wink in response. But he was here for another reason. His Queen had given birth and he was here to inspect the child and his wife.

He turned to the bed and the ladies parted to let their King past, and when Nan Saville saw that the King was in the room she hurried over to her mistress and wiped the sweat soaked hair of the Queen back so that she would look more presentable. Strands stuck stubbornly to her forehead. Anne held the child in her arms, cradling the little bundle in white swaddles and humming tunes from her childhood to it like her own mother did when she and her siblings were children. She seemed unaware that her husband was in the room and felt no need to put on any airs or graces, instead she let her maternal instinct flood over her. But once Nan had swept her hair out of her face and stood back out of view she noticed the outline of a man standing at the foot of her bed and realised that her husband was watching her. The smile immediately fell from her face.

"I am so sorry, please forgive me" she begged with watering eyes.

"A daughter?" he inquired although he already knew the truth.

"It wasn't my fault, I couldn't help it. But everything will be alright, we can try again and have a son. Like you said, we are both young" she tried to reason with him. She carefully failed to mention that he had said this over three years ago when he already had one daughter and knew nothing about the miscarriage that would follow. But **s****he** didn't care that she had one daughter already, and she didn't care she had another. She loved them both dearly and was only sad that Henry could not love them like she did. She had wanted a son only to secure her marriage, but in truth she would have loved the child no matter what it was and wasn't even disappointed about her supposed 'failure'.

"Would your Majesty like to hold the princess?" Nan asked the King, noting the icy atmosphere in the room and hoped it would act as a distraction. She couldn't bare to see her mistress sad.

"I would have prefer to hold a prince" he coldly replied. He couldn't stand to look at **her **at this moment, never mind her failure of a daughter.

"But she is a very beautiful little princess, Majesty" Madge smiled warmly, trying to encourage the King to see the silver lining of this dark cloud that floated over his head. It seemed to work, her cheeky little smile and cute little dimples won him over and he gave a stern nod of his head. Nan took the baby from her mistress and gently passed her over to the King. He looked down at his daughter and observed her carefully. She was indeed a very pretty child with cherubic cheeks, big blue eyes, long lashes and a few sprouts of golden hair. The baby looked up at her father with innocent eyes and gurgled. _What a sweet child, and she does not cry._ Yes, perhaps he could grow to love her like a son one day. Providing that a brother soon followed after her.

"If your Majesty approves I was thinking of naming her Anne" his wife noted. She saw how fondly the King looked at his new daughter and dared to wonder if the sweet little child had won his favour. She was sadly mistaken though and a little shocked when the King snapped,

"No"

"Or Henriette?" she asked with an encouraging smile in hope of stroking his ego by naming the child after him.

"No!" he shouted again and the little child's arms started to flail about wildly in fright from the loud noise.

"What does your Majesty think we should name her then?" She submitted herself completely to him. This was her punishment and she would accept it. She knew she had to appease him now she was back on thin ice. He thought for a moment.

"Jane" was his simple reply and Anne's heart fell into the pits of her stomach at the sound of that name.

She thought he had gotten over her a long time ago, but she terribly mistaken. She did not realise how deep his feelings for Jane truly ran. Yes, Anne may have offered him a bit of life and fun again after his beloved's separture, but he could never rid Jane from his mind. She was always there and even the littlest thing would trigger his memory of her. He would intercept Jane's letters to Anne just to look at her handwriting and touch the paper that she had held. He flew into a great rage when he found out that she was pregnant. He did his best to not think of Francis being intimate with her but this was the ultimate proof. He tried to focus on Anne and the baby, hoping and praying that she would have a son, but he found himself thinking more of Jane and how she was doing. He often imagined what life would have been like if he was married to her instead of his wife. Looking down at his pretty new daughter, he thought that she bore more of a resemblance to Jane than she did to her mother. _Thank God_, Henry thought, because he couldn't bare looking at his failure of a wife a moment longer.

"Any name but that one" Anne said biting her lip, she noted that her voice quivered as she spoke. Henry's eyes seemed to light up with rage that she had dared speak against him or tell him what to do.

"You seem to think you have more authority than you do have. The baby will be named Jane. Send a message to the world that a new princess of England has been born, and her name is Jane" he announced to the nervous young servant who was hovering by the door after he had ran the length of the palace after the King. It was his job to spread the good news of the royal birth but once he had found out it was a princess he knew that the King would be furious and so waited quietly, observing and processing what he had heard in hope to be paid good money for this vital information from the Queen's enemies. He was a little shocked to discover that even members of her own family were plotting against her and backing the Lady Sheldon.

"Henry please" Anne begged, she sounded so pathetic compared her former self, whimpering like a wounded animal. Henry turned his back on her and handed the baby princess over to Madge who cooed over the little girl. He looked at her with 'come hither' eyes and Madge smiled knowing how her evening was to be filled out tonight.

"I bid you good day, Madam" he called over his shoulder to the Queen as he turned and left her room in the foulest of moods. He summoned the servant to follow and allowed the door to slam shut after him as a clear indication of his mood.

"He hates me" Anne wept and Nan ran over to her, putting her arms around her tenderly and comforting her as best as she could. But no matter what she said she knew that no words could ease her mistress's heavy heart. Madge walked over with the baby in her arms and gave her back to her cousin, and whilst she endured frosty looks from Nan, Anne's sadness was so severe that not even hatred or love could replace it.


	11. International Pleas

_Author's Note: Ah sorry I haven't updated for a while, but thank you so much for your kind reviews. _

_To stop confusion, Anne's pregnancy was actually three months earlier than Jane's, she just chose to keep it quiet until she was certain because she did not want to raise hopes if she was wrong or had an early miscarriage. So Jane still has a month to go before she goes into confinement._

_

* * *

_

**To my dearest friend, Jane Quene of France**

**_I find myself in troubled waters. As I am sure you have heard, I have given birth to a daughter who bears your name. She is named in your honour. But the King is angry with me for not giving him a prince. Though they say different to my face, no one in Europe accepts me as the true Queen of England and I cannot find a suitable marriage for Elizabeth because they say she is a bastard. My dear friend, I beg of you must humbly to please persuade Francis to start negotiations for a marriage between one of his sons to Elizabeth. I must stress to you the importance of the success of this request, I fear anything other than a binding engagement will result in my downfall._**

**_Your most humble servant_**

**_Anne, Quene of England_**

* * *

Jane walked into Francis' private study with no challenge whatsoever from the guards who stood outside on watch. As she stepped in over the threshold and quietly shut the door behind her she observed her husband hunching over a pile of papers on his desk with a dripping quill in his hand. He was in a world of his own and hadn't even noticed anyone had entered the room. She stood at the door for a minute and looked at him with equal adoration and pity. _How hard it must be to a King and have such a weight on your shoulders. _She knew that to rule a country was no small matter and he always had so much work to do. It made her feel bad that every now and then she would have a selfish thought and dared to feel that he neglected her at times. Being King was not all fun and games so it seemed.

"Francois?" she gently called out, not sure if he wanted to be bothered or left alone for the moment.

"Oui?" he asked, not looking up from his paper work as he scribbled furiously and then sealed a letter with hot wax before imprinting his seal with his signet ring. Sometimes when he was so preoccupied or angry or even terribly lustful, he would forget that his wife was English and speak in his native language. Jane could speak a little French before she came to the country and had improved vastly since her marriage, but she still preferred to speak her mother tongue and Francis did whatever he could to appease her.

"Have you found a suitable candidate for Charles to marry?" she inquired as she sat herself down on the chair opposite him, the weight of her unborn child was beginning to take it's toll on her poor feet. Charles was Francis' youngest son from his first marriage to Queen Claude. He was a lovely child, an extremely handsome boy of fourteen who was lively and fun. Being his father's favourite and closest son, he immediately took to Jane and befriended her. And being devoid of a mother's love, he saw her as a kind and loving step mother who made his father extremely happy. He even thought she was quite a pretty young lady and that if circumstances were different he would have liked to have courted her, but he never dared express this to his father in fear of losing his love.

"No not yet, well I am considering marrying him off to the Princess Maria of Spain" he half heartedly replied, letting the tip of his quill rest against his lips as he looked up at the ceiling in great thought, trying to think of what to write in his latest letter.

"Well I was just thinking how lovely it would be if he were to marry the Princess Elizabeth" she casually brought up, and although subtlety was one of Jane's greatest qualities, she had failed at it miserably here. Francis looked down at her with quizzical eyes and a raised eyebrow.

"No, it is out of the question" he immediately dismissed, before dipping his quill in the ink and he began scribbling away once more.

"Why?" she questioned, surprised at his outrage.

"She is a bastard" was his simple reply, eyes still focusing on his work. Jane couldn't comprehend what she was hearing and furrowed her brow in confusion.

"But England is our friend. It would give you peace of mind knowing that they are not going to act foolishly against us if we have their daughter" she informed him, trying to make it seem like a diplomatic mission rather than a friendly request and she walked around his desk, approaching his person to plead with him directly. He turned his attention away from his paperwork now and looked up at his wife who had strategically took hold of his hand in an attempt to coax him into agreeing with her proposal. But he was too clever for her and even though he hated to turn down any of her requests or make her sad, he was determined to stand firm against her.

"She is a bastard and her mother is a whore. She is not recognised by the church. She is a nobody" he explained to her. He could not very well let one of his sons of royal blood marry the illegitimate daughter of an insane English King and his mistress. Yes one day she might become the Queen of England, but when that day happened there would be much outrage across the country and Europe. Princess Mary would be recognised as the true Queen and after an uprising Elizabeth would probably be arrested and exiled, possibly even executed, and there was no way that he was going to subject his son to that.

"Since when have you felt about that way about Anne? And do not forget I am a nobody too" she cleverly observed hoping to trick her husband.

"Since she seduced the King and had children outside the sanctity of the Holy church. A whore is still whore no matter if she is a Queen or your dearest friend. And you are not a nobody. Remember you are a descendant of Edward III, you come from the same line as Henry himself. He is your kinsman. You are more noble than she is" he brought her hand to his lips and planted a tender kiss upon it, hoping that this would be the end to their discussion. But Jane was determined to persuade him to change his mind.

"On my mother's side only, and do not forget that Anne is my kinswoman too. She is in danger, she needs our help" she pleaded with big, despondent eyes and she raised his hand to her face, rubbing her cheek against it like an affectionate puppy trying to win favour from it's master. But Francis was not giving in.

"I am not changing my mind on the matter, Jane" he informed her in a rather firm and harsh tone, "What is that English phrase, you can like it or lump it?" he chuckled insensitively. He had tried to lighten the situation, to create a little bit of humour so that Jane would understand that he was serious on the matter but so she would not be upset. But it seemed he had forgotten how emotional and sensitive women could be when they were with child. He was startled when he saw Jane's determined face sink and she pulled her hand away from his as she gave a little sniffle and a stray tear fell down her cheek before she turned to run out of the room.

Knowing that he had gone to far, Francis immediately jumped up from his seat and went after, managing to capture her before she reached the door.

"Oh I am sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean to upset you" he begged as he put his arms around her and turned her around so her head was resting against his chest to comfort her, "Come here let's wipe those tears away. You are too kind for your own good, do you know that? I do not understand why you care so much about her, she hated you. She plotted to get rid of you" he revealed as he cradled her in his arms, making sure not to squash her or their child.

"She did?" Jane asked in disbelief as she looked up at him, her eyes still glistening although she had rubbed away all her tears now.

"Why did you think that she was so keen for you to marry me? I shudder to think what she would have done if you had not agreed to come back with me. Come, let her sort her own problems out and speak no more about it. I am coming to lunch in an hour, and I have got you some more quail's eggs" he smiled at her temptingly. Jane was feeling a little hungry and still had her insatiable craving for quail's eggs. Francis had them delivered from all corners of his country just to please his Queen. She couldn't help but smile back at him even though she was fighting against it as hard as she could.

"It is not fair, you know my weakness and can bribe and blackmail me with it" she observed and Francis smirked satisfactorily before kissing his wife lightly upon her head. He was not going to let her get upset over such trifle matters that had nothing to do with them. Any problem of England was a blessing for France.


	12. The King has Gone Mad

Anne and her ladies were sat embroidering in silence. There was a chilling atmosphere in the room that became even more eerie when the clock tower in the courtyard struck twelve and the chiming bell echoed throughout the palace. Anne knew something was going on. They had arrested sweet Mark Smeaton and a whole load of gentleman including Wyatt and rumour had it her own brother, but she could find out why. She had asked all around the palace but the guards, servants and nobility seemed just as clueless as she was, or were they feigning ignorance? She was uneasy all morning, her heart thumping away madly against her chest, her hands shaking even more violently than usual. She couldn't even thread her needle. She feared the worst. Perhaps if it had been only Smeaton on his own she would have been intrigued at what naughty things he had done, but all the men arrested were her court favourites. This could only mean that she was implicated in their goings on.

Then she heard the dreaded noise which she had feared all day. Footsteps. Echoing down the bare corridor that once would have been filled with people trying to get petitions through to their Queen. She took a deep breath and looked up from her work, waiting for them to arrive at the door. She tried to compose herself but when she caught sight of her ladies closing their eyes and looking down at their feet, her spirit sunk a little. The door opened and in walked Brandon and Richard Rich looking rather serious, not a flicker of emotion on either of their faces.

It was time.

"My Lords why have you come?" she asked, trying to sound a little surprised though her voice betrayed her as it wavered and broke a little. Still she acted with the utmost confidence.

"This is the warrant for your arrest" Brandon informed, producing a scrolled piece of parchment that he opened and closed for her sake. "You are charged with committing adultery with Mark Smeaton, Sir Henry Norris and William Brereton. Both Smeaton and Brereton have confessed their guilt" the words rung in her ears. _Adultery? He is accusing me of adultery?_ It was a good thing that she was already sitting down because she felt that if she were to have been standing she would have fainted on the spot. Her stomach collapsed on itself, she felt as though she were going to be sick. But she stayed composed. Terrified but still composed, and played with the needle still in her hand in hope that it would calm her down.

"We have come at the King's command to conduct you to the tower. There to abide during his Majesty's pleasure" Mr Rich informed her. _At his Majesty's pleasure? Only an insane person would think that this would be "His Majesty's Pleasure", or has my husband finally gone mad? _She rose from her seat, keeping all emotion from her face. She could see now why Brandon and Rich had chose to do the same thing, and her opinion of them rose a little, even though they were probably delighted at her misfortune.

""Well if it be his Majesty's pleasure, then I am ready to obey. Lady Saville..." but before she had the chance to command Nan to pack her a chest and get some fresh garments out, Brandon cut her off.

"There is no time to change your clothes or pack any of your things. Money will be provided for your needs in the Tower" he could barely look at her but he just about managed it. A blank face despite the fact that both of them knew what his comment really meant. Henry was desperate to get rid of her. He wanted a quick job done of it. Anne's face broke a little, the emotion overcoming her, but she fought hard against it. Only Brandon witnessed this small crack in her mask of calm, and watched her leave the room escorted by armed guards. Did he feel a little pity for her after all this time?

* * *

Francis was beginning to think that his whole life revolved around paper work. He even had a secretary of state and yet every day there were letters he had to personally respond to and his signature was needed to pass Acts or execute traitors. It seemed ever lasting. He had his chin resting in the palm of his hand as he scribbled away rather bored. All he wanted was to visit his wife and see how she was doing. It wouldn't be long before they would hear the patter of little feet. Suddenly the door burst open without any warning and Francis' heart flew into his throat. He was always wary of coups and plots, but then rationally thought that if it were such a thing he would have heard a commotion outside the door as the guards put up a fight. At least that's what he hoped!

"Your Majesty, have you heard?" the servant, a young man with mousy hair exclaimed, slightly breathless from his run through the palace.

"Heard what?" Francis asked impatiently. Had Jane gone into labour already? He jumped up on to his feet, ready to do whatever needed doing for her comfort.

"That the King of England has sent his wife to the Tower. They say she has committed adultery and she is being tried. It is uncertain what will happen to her if she is found guilty" the servant informed him in one deep breath, his cheeks were glowing red and sweat was dripping down his forehead. Francis was taken aback, _Did I hear right? Anne is in the Tower?_ He furrowed his forehead so much that his thick knitted eye brows almost touched.

"The Tower? Adultery? She would not be so stupid" he said aloud and the servant did not know how to respond. Francis knew that the last thing in the world that Anne would do is commit adultery. _She would never risk her children's life for a bit of fun. She would never sink so low in the first place. She is a proud woman. Why would she sleep with a courtier when she had the King? She would never give him a reason to get rid of her!_ Then it finally hit him, Henry **was **trying to get rid of her! What a cruel and clever game he was playing.

"The King of England has finally gone mad" he exclaimed and the servant nodded his head in agreement.

"That is what they are all saying. And they thank God that you took the Queen away from him before he could do something as wicked to her as he is doing to his wife" he babbled. The court was rife with gossip, they all knew about Queen Anne's ordeal, and they were quick to comment on the fate of their own Queen. They knew the story about how their King married Queen Jane. Their charming and romantic King wooed the sweet and gentle lady who was now their Queen and saved her from the wicked clutches of the corrupt and ungodly King of England. It was like a fairytale. And now that this had happened to Queen Anne people were appreciating that their King really did save Queen Jane from an evil fate.

"Jane" Francis whispered, suddenly remembering his wife and her position in all of this. He feared what her reaction would be if she were to find out what was happening in England. She had just gone into confinement and was expecting the birth of their child within weeks, if not days. She was already concerned about Anne's predicament, but hearing that she had been locked up for adultery in the Tower? She would be beyond hysterical. She would probably lose the child. He had to protect her.

"Do not let the Queen find out about this" he commanded the servant who nodded his head. "Let it be known through the court that anyone who informs her of the events in England will be locked away"

"Of course your Majesty" the servant exclaimed and bowed deeply to his sovereign before he ran out of the room and back to the court, spreading the warning that the King would severely punish anyone who told the Queen what was happening in England. The courtiers heeded the warning, apart from Duchess of Etampes. She had managed to win a position back at court, albeit not serving the Queen. She was always good at persuading Francis into doing what she wanted. She pleaded with him that she needed to be back at court, that it wasn't her fault that he chose to sleep with her. That she should not be punished for **his **mistake. It didn't take long to win him over. She was determined to get her revenge on the Queen for ruining her life. And she always got what she wanted.

* * *

Anne's time in the Tower had been turbulent, and her ladies in waitings had grown use to her wild mood swings that would sometimes see her manically laughing at her position, cackling away like the witch they were accusing her of being, or she would come into a fiery rage at what Henry was doing to her and would shout that it was that bitch Madge Sheldon who was responsible for her predicament. Other times she would sink into a deep depression where she could barely talk or eat, terrified at what they were going to do to her. Sometimes she just sat in a corner of her cell away from them all and tried to shut out her surroundings. She pretended that she was still in Hampton Court and she could leave whenever she wanted to. She pictured her beautiful daughters, both so fair and pale. She wondered if she would ever see them again. But she snapped out of her daydream when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and observed her ever loyal Nan coming over to the table to give her the food that the guards had slipped into the cell. She was starting to feel a little hungry now, and she knew she had to eat, to keep up her strength and fight tooth and nail against her accusers.

"Do you think I am a bad person, Nan?" she asked, grabbing at Nan's wrist to stop her from leaving the table. She hoped she knew what she was talking about. She hoped that Nan knew her well enough not believe any of the stuff they were saying about her. But Nan already knew what she meant. It was true that some of the things that the Queen did during her rise to power and trying to maintain it were deplorable. The way she treated the Dowager Princess and her daughter had shocked even her, though she would never have spoken out about it. And because of her Queenship, people were executed and innocents died, whether directly by her hand or not. But if you looked at it from a certain point of view, it was all justifiable. It was all for her own protection, and protecting the rights of her daughters.

"Of course not, Majesty. You did what you had to. Anyone in your position would have done the same" Nan consoled her, sitting down on the other chair at the table and pulling it up close so she could sit next to her mistress. They were both silent for a minute and Anne was thinking long and hard about all the things she had done to get where she was today. Perhaps God was punishing the part she played in what happened to Wolsey and More and Katherine and Mary. But it wasn't all her fault! And she even got rid of Jane Seymour fairly, giving her a life she could never have dreamed of. She suddenly let out a little chuckle that startled Nan.

"You know I can't help but think if I had let Jane Seymour stay and be his mistress, none of this would have ever happened. I was bitten by my own family" she admitted. She was still bitter about this. How could they have left her in the deep end to champion her rival? Even her father had decided that Anne was a lost cause and put his efforts towards helping Madge be a queen-in-the-making. Did they even think about their other charge locked up and rotting in the Tower?

"What has become of Madge?" she managed to ask, half curious to know and yet she knew that whatever the answer was going to be she was going to wish that she had never asked.

"She has been moved to the countryside for her comfort"

"He will divorce me and marry her" Anne simply informed, looking off into the distance like she always did when she was in deep thought, thinking about her future. "I wonder what will happen to me. Do you think he will exile me? I might be able to go to France with Elizabeth and Jane" she sounded hopeful at the thought.

"Yes I am sure he will" Nan encouraged though in truth she had no idea what would become of her. The King was well known for his mood swings. Anything could happen.

"Or he might kill me" Anne said in little more than a whisper, her voice considerably more hoarse as the very thought of death made her throat dry up.

"He would not do such a thing. Whether he loves you or not, you are still the mother of his children. I am certain you will be exiled" she tried to reassure her, and Anne gently smiled at these words, a little more hopeful.

"Yes, he is merciful. I will go to Paris and get a position at Francis' court" she planned, "But not serving Jane, I cannot have her thinking she is better than me" and Nan couldn't help but laugh at this remark. Her mistress seemed to be back to her old self again. Anne continued,

"No I will be a governess to the princesses. And Elizabeth and Jane can play with his children. Who knows, I might manage to ensnare Francis. I think I would rather be his maistresse en titre than ever be a Queen again" and she smiled at the thought that if she had submitted herself to Henry and had accepted the title as his one and only mistress, everything would have been quite different. Yes he would have tired of her but he would have tired of her anyway. He always took care of his mistresses after he had discarded them. She could have been married off to an Earl or a Duke. She could have even been allowed to marry Wyatt, he would have still wanted her even if she was spoiled goods. _Perhaps it is better that I do not play courtly games ever again,_ she thought to herself. She would never risk the hurt and heartbreak that came with getting involved with a King.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry to any fans of the Duchess of Etampes but I need another villain in my story and she fits in perfectly. I know in real life she was a very cool lady but if The Tudors are allowed to mess with history, so am I : )_


	13. An Unpleasant and Happy Surprise

_Author's Note: Sorry I've left it so late to update but I've been really stuck on this one. I think I know how I'm going to end it now but I'm still not that happy with it. Thank you for all your kind and encouraging reviews. Hope this doesn't suck too much! If you notice any continuity errors don't hesitate in pointing them out so I can correct them :)_

* * *

Her Grace, the Duchess of Etampes, walked up the corridors that led up to the Queen's private chambers as though she owned them herself. With her head held high and her shoulders thrown back, she had acquired the haughty countenance of a Queen and had fully been expecting to be let through the doors that led to the bed chamber without any trouble at all. However, when she finally did reach the door that led to Queen Jane's rooms, she was stopped by two guards who swung their decorative staffpikes in front of her, creating a cross barrier that protected the entrance.

"Halt! No one is to enter the Queen's chamber without royal permission" the taller of the two guards, a handsome strawberry blonde who had such a boyish face that it instantly betrayed his lack of inexperience. This was not a good feature to possess when you were dealing with the Duchess. She ate little boys up for breakfast.

"I **have **royal permission" she replied with the utmost confidence, "The King has sent me."

But when the woman gave no sign of handing either guard a letter that confirmed this instruction, the guard replied,

"He has not given us word of it. I am afraid I cannot allow you entrance"

At hearing this, the Duchess's eyes narrowed dangerously and she scrunched her face as she took a step closer towards the guard, squaring up to him as though they were equal in size.

"Do you know who I am boy?" she asked so cooly that it sent shivers down the boy's spine, "Do you know the power I have in this place? One word from me and I could have you locked up. You dare to deny me and disobey the King's orders?" The look she gave matched her icy words and the guard felt mightily intimidated by this seemingly delicate woman. His eyes flitted over to his partner and after an exchange of worried looks the other man nodded his head in agreement.

"Of course not your Grace" the boy replied. "You may enter" he conceded and both men removed the makeshift barricade from across the door and returned to their original stance. The Duchess couldn't help but smirk triumphantly as she crossed the threshold into the Queen's chambers. _That was easier than I thought it was going to be!_ Yet she had hardly been in the room for a second when a voice called out to her.

"Your Grace, what are you doing here?"

She looked up to see a swarthy brunette staring at her, carrying fresh bed linen in her hands and standing motionless on the spot with her mouth wide open making her resemble a gawping fish.

"The King wished me to send a message to the Queen. May I see her?" she enquired, and although the girl seemed wary about the situation, after all it was well known about the court that there was no love lost between the Queen and Duchess, she could not disobey her superior, especially if she was sent bearing the King's message. After hesitating for a moment the girl gave a quick nod of the head and bid her to follow her into the Queen's bed chamber.

The sudden temperature of the room hit the Duchess imediately and it took her lungs a moment to adjust to the humid atmosphere which had been created to keep the expecting mother warm and comfortable. She could see her already, sitting in her bed and chatting away to one of her ladies. She was fatter than ever and she had hoped that her figure would stay like that after her brat was born.

"Your Majesty, you are looking well" the Duchess stated before she had even been announced by the young brunette. Jane's head whipped towards the door at hearing that familiar and most loathsome voice, and her eyes grew wide in rage when she saw the Duchess walking up to her bed as though they were on equal terms. But whilst she was clearly outraged by her presence she bit her tongue and suffered it like the good little wife she was. The Duchess knew that if she was Queen and in Jane's position, nothing in the world would have stopped her from hopping out of her bed and giving her a good slap.

Jane forced a courteous smile.

"Your Grace" she greeted through gritted teeth and she nodded her head for her to proceed, hoping that the Duchess would say her piece and then leave her be.

"The King sends you his love, and has informed me to tell you that her Majesty the Queen of England..." she teased, coming to a pause to keep Jane on tenterhooks.

The ladies in the room all stopped what they were doing and turned their attention upon the Duchess and the Queen, their mouths hanging open in disbelief. _Surely she is not going to tell her, _they thought. It seemed the Duchess revelled in the attention they were giving her, as she looked around the room and observed all the eyes that were now focused looking upon her. She flashed them all her condescending smile.

"Her Majesty the Queen of England?" Jane repeated, capturing her attention once more, and Etampes smiled knowingly at the little blonde Queen. She had the power over her now, and she wanted to play with her whilst she could. But as she was about to tease her once more, the door to the Queen's chambers opened and she knew that her time was running out. For all she knew that might have been Francis himself coming into the room.

"Her Majesty the Queen of England has been confined to the Tower, there to await trial for her crimes of adultery and treason" she informed the Queen in a very bored manner as though it was nothing of great importance.

"The Tower? You are surely mistaken, Madame, she..." Jane stumbled off, unable to finish her sentence. She just couldn't comprehend the thought. The words flitted through her mind but she could not seem to make them make sense. She turned to one of her ladies as if she could help her understand what was being said but the lady merely looked at her blankly before throwing her gaze down at the floor.

"They say that she may be executed, Majesty" the Duchess continued with a little smirk, taking great pleasure out of seeing the Queen suffer. _Now you know what it feels like. Now you know what it is like to have your heart ripped out of your chest. Now you know what utter humiliation feels like._ She looked around the room again and all the ladies were giving cold, icy stares for what she had done, and yet it seemed like she thrived upon it and her smile deepened all the more. She had no care for what these petty little women thought about her.

"Executed?" Jane struggled with the word. A flurry of emotions had overcome her and she could barely think straight. Thoughts ran through her head none stop and it was starting to make her dizzy. _Anne was in the tower and could be possibly executed? Her dearest friend and ally was to die? _Her heart became more rapid and was thumping dangerously against her chest. Her breathing had become more laboured and all that she could manage was short, quick breaths that were starting to make her lungs burn. _And I could have prevented all of this if I had just won Francis over. I have as good as killed her!_

But suddenly Jane's self pitying came to a halt when she felt a sharp, stabbing pain in her abdomen which felt as though her insides were being ripped open.

"Oh God" she cried, clutching at her stomach and curling up instinctively on her side. Her ladies came flocking around her bed to help her. Was she having the baby already?

"Do not just stand there you fool, fetch the physician. The Queen has gone into labour" one of the ladies shouted at the Duchess as they began to tend to the Queen, taking hold of her hand and speaking words of comfort and encouragement to her. The remaining ladies were less polite at the Duchess' outburst and proceeded in pushing her out of the room so that she would not upset the Queen any further. Yet they all naively believed that the Duchess would fetch the physician as quickly as possible. But as soon as the door had shut on her she took her time in waltzing down the corridor in an almost childlike skip and took the longest route to the Royal Physician's rooms.

* * *

After hearing that Jane had gone into labour, Francis proceeded in having all his things moved into the apartments adjacent to Jane's rooms so that as soon as she gave birth to the child he could go and visit her straight away. Yet by the time she had given birth, he wished he hadn't bothered. She had been in labour for almost thirty two hours, in which time he had slept rather uncomfortably by resting his head upon his newly moved desk. He didn't even manage to get a good night's rest anyway, nor much work done, for Jane's screams were so loud and piercing that they distracted him with concerns for her health. But finally, a page entered his room and told him that the ordeal was over, and Francis wasted no time in going into her rooms.

Upon entering, the first thing that struck him was the hot, humid temperature that was terribly stifling. He felt queazy at the sight of the bloody linen that the women were carrying out of the room, yet seeing Jane propped up in bed made him feel at ease again. At the end of the bed was Elizabeth Seymour, sister to the Queen and her chief lady-in-waiting, and in her arms she was cradling a new born baby.

"Your Majesty you have a son" Lady Elizabeth announced. She walked up to the King with the child swaddled in her arms and allowed the father to view his new little boy. Francis was grinning from ear to ear at the prince who was wriggling about like a little worm. The sight of him took his breath away. He had fathered seven children already but the sight of a little child that he knew he had created always choked him up. He looked at Jane proudly and although sweat was glistening on her brow and damp pieces of hair stuck stubbornly to her tired face, he thought she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

But as he fingered at the swaddling of cloths and stroked the ruddy cheek of his little boy, Lady Elizabeth caught his attention once more.

"And a daughter" she gently added with a knowing smile. Francis regarded his sister-in-law with confusion. Acknowledging this look, she inclined her head towards another one of the other ladies who was sat upon Jane's bed with her back towards the King. Bidding him to follow her, Elizabeth walked the King to the lady and in her arms he observed that she too held a baby.

He gasped in both shock and wonderment.

"Mon Dieu Jane" he laughed in disbelief, though he could feel the tears forming in his eye at the sight of the chubby, bright eyed baby that was held in the nurses arms, "Twins! You must be exhausted" he pitied the poor creature, sitting himself at the edge of her bed. "My beautiful wife, I am so proud of you" he gushed, leaning in to kiss her tenderly upon the mouth.

"Are they handsome?" she asked uncertainly as soon as they had parted lips, desperate to please her husband and all of France.

"Extremely!" he confirmed "And what names do you find befitting for such handsome children?" he humoured her as she began to dote upon her daughter that the nursemaid was caring for. She could not believe that her hands were so small, that her fingers were so delicate. It made her smile to think that she too had been like this once.

"Louis" was her choice for her son.

She had desperately wanted to name him after her husband but he had already had a son, the Dauphin Francois, who had died last year. Even though she would have liked to have honoured the late prince, she knew that it was still a delicate subject with Francis and she did not want to upset him. Instead she decided that it would be more fitting to honour his mother, Louise of Savoy, who had died long after the births of his other children.

But what to call her daughter? She was at first keen on the name Anne after her dear friend and Queen. She had been so kind to her and it was because of her persistance that she met and fell in love with Francis. But Anne was also the Christian name of the Duchess of Etampes and she refused to name her child after such a dishonest and immoral person. She pondered a moment before the perfect name came to her mind,

"And Ann Mariette" she decided finally decided upon.

Mariette in honour of Lady Mary, daughter of Catherine of Aragon. She had always been fond of the late Queen and her daughter, and she had nothing but the highest respect for the former princess. She was pious, brave and loyal, all qualities that she admired greatly.

"But we shall call her Nanette" she added to Francois and he thought it was a rather sweet and befitting name for his daughter.

"Ah bien, their royal highnesses Prince Louis and Princess Ann Mariette...Nanette" he smiled at his wife.

"Would his Majesty like to hold his son?" Elizabeth had interrupted the serenity of the moment but Jane did not mind. She was happy that her sister was with her and was mourning the fact that her mother and father could not be here to bask in her joy. Francis nodded his head and yet as soon as the little boy was in his father's arms he began to bawl and scream at the top of his voice.

"He will make a good soldier" he stated, admiring the little prince's chubby cheeks and kissing his little fingers. He certainly had a good pair of lungs on him. "I think he wants to go to his mother" he announced and he placed him in Jane's arms. Then he turned to his daughter in the nurse maids arms and he couldn't help but smile at the sight of her.

"And she is so beautiful. She will be the most desirable princess in all of Europe" he confidently confided, proud that he had produced such a beautiful daughter. Both children were complete opposites in look.

Louis was dark like himself. His head already covered in fine hair as black as coal and he had a tawny complexion, but his eyes were a stunning bright blue like his mothers. Nanette on the other hand was fair. He observed there was a few fine threads of hair which looked like they were golden blonde, and her skin so white that it gave her mother a run for her money as the most pale woman in the whole court. But she had big brown eyes like her father and when he looked down into them he believed himself to be staring at a doe.

"We must prepare for the christening. I was thinking that Charles should be their godfather," she insisted and Francis couldn't help but laugh at her determination to carry on with her duties even though she had only just given birth to her children.

"I am sure he will be delighted" he chuckled.

"And Anne might wish to be godmother once she is released from the Tower? She will be released, won't she?" she asked nervously. Even though the pain of child birth had temporarily distracted her from thinking about Anne's fate, it was still in the forefront of her mind and made her continually anxious.

"I...but of course, no court will find her guilty, do not be so silly, my love" he comforted her and she did seem to relax a little, thinking herself stupid for letting her imagination run away with itself. She trusted her husband completely. "How did you find out?" he inquired, wasting no time in discovering who had dared to disobey his orders.

"From your message" was her reply but when he looked at her curiously she decided to expand, "The Duchess. Etampes" and immediately a dark look flooded across Francis' face.

"Of course" he replied as though he was the most stupid man in Europe, but even Jane had not failed to notice the strange turn that her husband took when she had mentioned that despised woman's name._ Well the Duchess of Etampes might have thought he was stupid, but he had a surprise for her yet!_

"I had forgotten. But no planning on a christening just yet, my dear. You must rest" he told her quite firmly and leant in to kiss her tenderly on the forehead. Yet as he did so, he noted how hot and clammy her skin was.

"You are rather warm" he observed as he pulled away from her and he put the back of his hand against her head to confirm that she did indeed have a temperature.

"It is this room, I cannot wait to come back into court again" she dismissed and her eyes brightened at the thought of court life after having been stuck in this dreary depressing room. But Francis did not seem convinced. She noted his concern. "Do not worry about me I will be fine after a sleep" she promised him with a smile and Francis decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. At least to her face anyway.

"Sleep well then my sweetheart, I do not want you becoming ill" he informed her and he smoothed her hair back and blew her another kiss before she rolled on to her side and fell into a deep sleep. He did not leave her side until he could hear the heavy breaths that accompany sleep and then he tiptoed out of the room and summoned the physician.

"Keep a close watch over her and inform me of any changes" he demanded in a slightly menacingly tone and the physician was not best pleased that he was being spoken to in this manner, even if it was the King of France. He was, after all, a most respected doctor and it was his job to do such things. It all went without saying. He observed the King over his bespectacled nose and replied quite casually,

"Of course, Majesty"

* * *

"What is it?" Francis demanded as he flung the doors of the Queen's bed chambers open with an almighty crash. He didn't even consider that Jane might be alarmed by the commotion he was creating, if she was indeed awake, but alas she was not and was in a deep slumber. The little physician twitched nervously as he was squared up to by the imposing figure of the King.

"Your Majesty, the Queen, she has f-f-f-fallen ill" he stuttered slightly and braced himself for the verbal lashing that he was about to receive.

"I told you to watch over her!" Francis shouted and grabbed hold of the man's robe, disgusted at a professionals' lack of competence. The physician noted that his King had the look of a rabid dog in his eyes.

"She has been sleeping all day Majesty, we thought she would be more tired because she had twins. We could not get an accurate report on her condition" the physician tried to excuse himself but this just made Francis even angrier and he could feel his blood boiling beneath his skin.

"Idiots! I swear to God that if anything happens to her I will have you all executed for her murder. Now get out!" he yelled, throwing the man back to his feet although he stumbled slightly and almost lost his balance. The whole room dispersed immediately, leaving just himself and his love alone.

"Jane, can you hear me Jane?" he asked as he pulled a chair up next to her bed and observed her seemingly peaceful figure sleeping._ God only knows what was going on inside her body_. He could see the sweat collecting on her forehead and droplets running down her face. He took his kerchief and wiped all traces of it away from her. At the contact she stirred slightly and let out a little moan as her heavy eyelids opened to reveal bleary blue eyes. A small smile formed on her lips when she saw her husband by her side and he forced himself to smile back at her.

"Do not worry my love, we will get you through this. You have to get through this. God may want you for himself but we need you here. Your children need you. I need you. I mean it when I say that you have changed me for the better, and as soon as you are better I will prove it to you" he pledged to her and Jane let out a soft sigh as she closed her eyes once more.

"Henry" she suddenly exclaimed in a breathy voice, and Francis heart sunk into the depths of his stomach as his queen fell back asleep.

She was obviously delusional and must have thought that he was the King of England. But did she speak his name aloud because it was who she was really in love with? Did she imagine it was **him** that she was married to? Was it **him** that she secretly desired? The one thing that Francis knew was that this subconscious declaration had wounded him far more deeper than anything else had in the world.


	14. The Waiting Game

Anne was sat in silence with her embroidery upon her lap. She never really had the patience for embroidery before. She preferred to be doing something active and exciting with her time, like dancing or hunting, but being cooped up in her prison all day made her have a new found respect for the past time. It not only helped pass the time that seemed to drudger on ever so slower every day, but it also helped calmed her nerves a little. She became so consumed in her work that the sole focus of her mind was devoted to her embroidery and she rarely dwelt upon the thoughts of her uncertain fate when she had a needle and thread in her hands.

Suddenly, a clinking noise in the distance caught her attention and her head flicked up like a hunting dog that had caught scent of a fox. Her senses had become more in tune since she had been locked up in the Tower, and she noticed that her hearing had become sharper. She reckoned that at times she could hear people coming and going through the main gates and every now and then she would catch bits of conversations from the floors below her. She could certainly tell when someone was approaching her cell and the footsteps were growing ever closer. She waited nervously, wondering if it was just a servant bringing her some food or if it was a messenger coming to tell her of her sad fate.

The key was in the door now, and there was the usual awful squeak and creak of the door as it swung open on it's rusty hinges. Master Kingston entered the room and bowed to her politely with a cheerful grin upon his face. Always courteous to her servants, even in these dark days, Anne gave him a respectful nod of her head and greeted him kindly.

"Master Kingston. You are well I trust?" she inquired, placing her sewing upon her lap as she bid the old man to sit down in one of the seats which had been left unoccupied by one of her ladies.

"Very well, Your Majesty. You have heard the blessed news I gather?" Master Kingston exclaimed.

"What news?" Anne asked enthusiastically, rising to her feet so fast that she forgot about the embroidery that lay balanced upon her lap and it fell on to the floor in a crumpled heap. But she did not care about that, not any longer. Her eyes were full of eager anticipation and Master Kingston thought he recognised a glimpse of her old self flashing before him. But having realised that he had given her false hope, he looked down at the floor bashfully and swallowed deeply, embarrassed by his foolish actions.

Anne seemed to note this in his body language and she slouched back into her seat, the nausea returning to her stomach.

"Her Majesty the Queen of France has bore twin children. A prince and princess" Kingston informed her, trying to keep his tone joyful but he ultimately failed and he looked upon her pityingly.

"Oh! That is nice" was her half hearted reply, though she said it with a smile as she leant forward to retrieve her embroidery from the floor.

In normal circumstances she would have been seething that another Queen had managed to have a male heir, especially one who had once been a rival of hers. She knew what Henry would have been thinking when he heard the blessed news. He would have turned green with envy. But at the moment it all seemed very trivial to her. She no longer had the strength to be angry or envious. Even sorrow evaded her emotions right now, all she could feel was a hollow emptiness of despair, only made more poignant by that false sense of hope that Master Kingston had evoked within her.

"And she has named the princess Ann Mariette, in your honour reportedly" he continued, "Though the child is to be known as Nanette" he explained, thinking that it might give the poor Queen a little comfort and happiness to know that Queen Jane was thinking of her in these sad and dark times.

"That is most kind of her"

To be truthful, it did take Anne back a little. She had never realised what a sentimental creature Jane was. Why should she name her child after her, especially considering the sad fate that she thought lay in store for her. Perhaps she had underestimated Jane's feelings towards her. A sudden twang of guilt flooded through her body as she remembered all the horrible thoughts and words she had uttered against the poor girl when in reality it seemed Jane was in truth quite a sweet girl who only had the misfortune of getting tangled up in something that was too big for her to comprehend.

"But alas it is not all happy news I am afraid..." Anne held her breath as she waited for Master Kingston's next words. "The Queen is very ill. They say it is childbed fever. She may not survive" he concluded, and once again Anne's heart leapt for joy, not that she had anything against Jane, at least not any more anyway. But having been so long in prison now was starting to wreak havoc on her mind and she had been so certain that Master Kingston was about to confirm her own death sentence that any news, no matter how sad it was, would be seen as happy news in her eyes.

She let out a silent sigh of relief that went unnoticed by Master Kingston, but she was still so anxious that he observed her hand was shaking beneath her and as she spoke her voice began to waver and falter slightly, though there was no mistaking her delight as her lips curled into her lopsided grin.

"What a pity. I would send her my regards if I could but alas..." she jested, motioning her hands up to observe the dark, bleak stone walls that confined her. And in pointing out her surroundings, a great hysteria came over and she burst out into manic laughter. It was not the first time that Master Kingston had witnessed this maniacal laughing from the Queen and he was certain it would not be the last time either, and he waited patiently for the lady to calm down so he could continue on with her.

* * *

Jane was not boding well at all and she remained in a state of virtual sleep, slipping in and out of consciousness for only minutes at a time over the space of four days and nights. Her symptoms would seemingly subside and the physicians would announce hopeful diagnoses but the illness would soon return again, attacking her failing body even more ferociously than the last time. The illness had took it's toll on her body now and she lay in bed weakened, pale as death and constantly drenched in a cold sweat. Yet faithfully, Francis sat by her bed and stayed by her side for all but a few hours of the day, holding her hand and wiping her brow as he whispered sweet nothings encouragingly into her ear, willing her to become better. He had to be practically forced to leave his bedside vigil by his ministers who pleaded with him to get some much needed sleep for France's sake as well as his own.

As fate would have it, it was on fifth night of her illness, when Francis had retired from her chamber to catch up on a couple of hours sleep, that Jane woke up with all her senses in tact. It took a few moments for her bleary eyes to adjust to the lighting but once her sight was restored she was greeted by the kindly face of her sister staring down upon her from the side of her bed.

"Elizabeth?" she called out, her voice hoarse and her throat dry. She longed for a sip of cool, refreshing water but she knew she had urgent business to attend to.

"I am here, sister" Elizabeth smiled and she took hold of Jane's clammy hand and squeezed it encouragingly. Jane squeezed back appreciatively.

"How long have I been in bed for?" she inquired, attempting to sit herself up but as soon as she made a single motion to move, Elizabeth leant over her and gently pushed her back down, stating that she must not over exert herself.

"Almost a week. You are feeling better?" she hoped more than stated.

"I am no longer in such pain" was all Jane could reply. She had remembered that when she had initially fallen ill there were stabbing pains in her abdomen and she had a terrible headache, but now all pains had ceased. Instead she seemed to be in a sort of floating bubble, she could barely feel anything at all. She assumed that the doctor must have administrated her with opium to keep the aches at ease but she found it quite a strange feeling to experience. It was a sort of weightlessness that freed her from the restraints of her body.

"Let me go and fetch the King. He has stayed awake for two nights straight sitting by your bed. It is fate indeed that you should wake when he sleeps" Elizabeth announced, flying to to her feet as she suddenly remembered that the King had demanded to be woken if there was any signs of his wife waking up or recovering. But Jane caught hold of Elizabeth's arm as she weakly commanded.

"No! Leave him be. I would hate to wake him" she stated. She always loved to watch Francis when he was sleeping. She found it rather soothing watching his chest gently rise and fall, and every now and then she would catch him snoring ever so lightly. Sometimes she even heard him talk in his sleep, spouting nonsense that always sounded so romantic to her in his French tongue.

"You know I had such a strange dream whilst I was asleep" Jane confided, the thought of beds and sleeping evoking the strange images that visited her when she had been hovering between the realms of the dead and the living.

"What about?" Elizabeth replied, slightly intrigued about what people dream about when they are at death's door, for that was certainly where Jane had been and she was secretly terrified that she had not completely left that dark realm yet.

"About Anne. And Henry" was her simple answer. Yes, it had been a strange dream indeed.

Anne was locked away in the Tower, desperate and despondent. One minute she was sobbing herself to sleep, the next she was cackling away as if it were all a game to her. And Henry sat in his palace without a care in the world accept how to rid himself of Anne. He had another woman now and he was determined to make her Queen. And then the woman had turned into Jane herself, and he attempted to woo her once more like he had when they she was in England. She tried to tell him that she did not love him, that she was in love with Francis, but he would not listen to her. He was adamant that he was going to marry her and nothing in the world would stop. Not Francis, not Anne. He would kill them both if he had to. And blood trickled down the walls and buildings collapsed as the whole world knelt down to Henry's will...

"What news is to be had about them?" Jane desperately inquired, hoping above all hope that she was not too late.

"She is still in the Tower awaiting trial. The date has been set for next week"

"He will have her killed" she stated sorrowfully, bowing her head respectfully as she pictured Anne walking out clad in white to a place of execution. Would it be the stake or the block?

"You do not know that, sister" Elizabeth tried to dismiss, after all she did not want her sister to make herself even more ill from worry. But Jane was having none of her sister's encouraging words.

"I do. Everyone knows he will. Why else have her imprisoned? He has killed people for a lot less" and Elizabeth did not know how to reply to this, for what Jane spoke was true.

"But...she...I" she began stutter but Jane interrupted her. She had a plan and she was determined to make it come to fruition.

"You must be quiet now, Elizabeth, for I have a favour to ask of you my sweet, sweet sister" she said, once more squeezing her hand and she brought Elizabeth's hand to her mouth to kiss it tenderly.

"Of course, what is it?" was Elizabeth's dutiful answer, ready and willing to do whatever her sister asked of her. For she did not consider Jane just her sister but also her best friend too, and she remembered how much she yearned for her when they had been separated in England when she was married and Jane was at court. The thought of being seperated from her again so permanantly almost broke her heart.

"First I need paper. Bring me my desk" she commanded and Elizabeth did as she was told, bringing forth a little box that was used as a desk during Jane's confinement so that she could continue to correspond with her friends and run her estates from the comfort of her bed. She lifted the lid of the box up and took out a piece of parchment and the peacock quill that Francis had given her as a gift, and dipped the tip of it in the violet ink well that was hidden inside the box.

"I am sending you to England" Jane informed as she began to scribble away upon the parchment as though she were a mad woman possessed.

"England? But Jane..." Elizabeth tried to protest, but Jane was having none of it.

"I need you to give this to King Henry. It is for his eyes only. You must not let Francis know" she explained with all urgency. She was looking Elizabeth in the eyes now, searching to see if there was the slightest bit of doubt in her face, for she had to know that she would not betray this request of hers to Francis, or else all would be lost.

"I cannot go. What if something was to happen to you whilst I am away?" Elizabeth pleaded, her eyes filling up with tears. After all, how many times over the past five days had she recovered only to end up even more violently ill again? She couldn't take the risk. She wouldn't!

"Whatever happens shall be God's will. We will see each other again, whether it be in this life or the next" Jane proclaimed and she believed it with all her heart. She was certain that nothing mortal could save her life now, but she was adamant that her own intervention could save Anne's life, and even her marriage. She was sure of it! She folded the letter up and pressed it into Elizabeth's hands. "Swear you will let no eyes read this save for Henry's"

"Jane!" Elizabeth began to weep again but Jane pressed on.

"Promise me!"

"I promise" she finally gave in, wiping her nose with the back of her hand before drying away the tears that trickled down her face.

"And whatever happens, know that I love you" Jane smiled and this almost set Elizabeth off again. She took the letter from her sister and concealed it in her underskirts to avoid detection. It was a tearful farewell between the two sisters as they said there goodbyes to each other, and as Elizabeth walked out of her sister's bedchambers she hoped beyond all hope that this would not be the last they saw each other alive.


	15. Truth and Lies

_Author's Note: Hey guys, since there was no trial scene in the Tudors I'm basing mine on the one from Anne of a Thousand Days. Also, I've finally figured out the ending to my story so hopefully I'll have it all up and completed soon. Thanks for being so patient, you've all been really supportive and it's really appreciated :) Also note that Jane's paragraph begins a few minutes after she sent her sister away with the letter._

* * *

It was judgement day. Anne knew that this was her last chance. Her very last chance.

To be honest she was surprised that Henry had even given her the chance to defend herself on this matter. Perhaps it was to humiliate and implicate her even further, only God knew?

But what she did know was that if she did not plead her case well then all was lost. She reckoned it was lost already but she had decided that she wasn't going down without a fight. She clung to the hope that if she defended herself well enough, maybe, just maybe the jury would find her innocent and she would be free to flee the country with her daughters leaving Henry able to marry which ever whore he next laid eyes upon. She had to fight. For her own sake. For little Elizabeth and Jane. She couldn't leave them without a mother. She would not allow them to grow up in this treacherous court without her.

She had picked out a plain, sombre gown of brown, although it was richly embroidered in golden thread. Her raven locks were pinned up and hidden under a ghastly Gable hood. She usually despised the wretched things, especially when they came to symbolise everything that the little sow Jane Seymour stood for. But for once she had put aside her vanity in an effort to appear sober and regal. She couldn't go flouncing about in colourful gowns with low necklines and revealing French hoods. The court would never take her seriously and would probably damn her without a second thought.

She was led to the courtroom by kindly Master Kingston and she noted that the atmosphere changed dramatically as she entered the room. All the men had been chatting and joking away as though they were attending a joust and laying wagers with one another. Yet as soon as they laid eyes upon her the room went eerily silent as she made her way up to the dock. They still rose for her, showing her all the respect that her royal status demanded, but she knew it was all for show. They had all received their orders to condemn her. When every one was seated, Cromwell rose from his seat and walked before her.

"Your Majesty, you have been accused of High treason in that you did commit adultery..." he began but he had barely got through half of his statement when Anne interrupted him.

"By what lawful authority am I called here? I am your Queen" she had almost pleaded for a moment, but on the very last word she had managed to raise her head in an authoritative manner and turned her sentence into a statement. "And as such, share the King's immunity from arrest and trial" she announced much to the outrage of the courtiers. Much to the outrage of the King himself.

It wasn't morbid curiosity that had caused Henry to come and listen to her trial. He knew what the outcome was going to be. After all he had commanded it. If anyone had dared to contradict this order they would find themselves separated from all their worldly possessions, not excluding their heads. Nor was he interested in what she had to say. He knew she was innocent. She might be many things: A witch, a manipulator, a liar, an ungracious queen, a nagging harpy of a wife, but she was not an adulteress. No, he had brought himself here to see if he could bring himself to stop this debacle. Whether for love he was able to forgive and forget. But it was not for the love of Anne that he was willing to give her a second chance. No, it was his beloved Jane that had planted the seeds of thought into his head.

She had written him a letter and it's contents still lingered fresh in his mind. He had the paper with him now, scrunched in his hands as if he was trying to squeeze the very essence of her out of it. He imagined her hands holding the paper as she wrote it, her fingers mindlessly brushing against the edges as she scribbled away with her quill. Her sweet breath lingered upon it. Her heavenly scent had wrapped itself around the parchment. He could sense her kind spirit not just through the words she wrote, it radiated on everything she touched.

He read the words again.

_My most beloved Henry_

_I have been living a lie and the truth be told I love you and have always loved you from that first time I laid eyes upon you. But knowing that our love was destroying your relationship with the Queen I decided to sacrifice my happiness and go to France in hope that you would salvage what was left of your marriage. Now I hear the most terrible rumours and I fear that our love has done more ill than I had originally believed. __Be kind to her. Show her mercy. If you ever loved her you would know that she was innocent. If you ever loved me you will spare her, for two wrongs do not make a right and in these, my final hours, reconciliation with your lawful wife is the only thing that would make me truly happy. Know that my heart belongs to you and my biggest regret is not seeing your face again before I die._

_Yours as long as life endures_

_Your ever loving Jane_

"They were **found** guilty!" he heard Cromwell's voice float by on the air and suddenly his senses came rushing back to him as he realised that the trial had continued whilst he had been daydreaming about his beloved Jane. He parted the drapes once again and saw Anne's face light up in rage as she proclaimed,

"They were innocent as **I** am innocent!"

He noted the fire in her eyes. Those sparkling black eyes that once were capable of bewitching him. She had used the same fierce tone of voice towards him and it had allured him to her all the more. She was fiery and fierce and passionate. When they quarrelled and she raised her voice against him, it made him want her all the more. How strange it was that the thing that had once attracted him to her was now the thing that repelled him most. She was crass, undignified and meddling. How could he ever take her to his bed again after this. How could Jane expect them to reconcile?

Poor Jane. Poor foolish Jane.

She had good intentions, there was no doubt about that, but she did not know what she was talking about. How could such a sweet, innocent girl like her understand the mind and heart of such a wicked creature like that of his wife? She is so blinded by kindness that all she can see in people is goodness. A touching virtue but also a foolish one. And yet it endeared her to him all the more, and just thinking of those bright blue eyes of her and that sweet, shy smile, he suddenly felt a wave of calm and warmth overcome and his mind became much clearer. If Jane can only see the good in things than why not he? Anne was still young. If he gave her another chance there was every possibility she would give him a son. If he showed her mercy she would be thankful and full well know her place. She would never dare to meddle in his affairs. She would learn to bite her tongue and never dare to say an angry or unkind word to him again. He had the upper hand, and if he forgave her now he would be thought of as a just and merciful King. There was every chance that they could be happy. He had to try.

For God, and for England, and for sweet darling Jane, he would try once more.

"Stop!" Henry roared as he stepped out from behind the tapestry and revealed himself to the astonished courtroom. Even Anne exhaled a gasp of shock at the sight of her husband making such a spectacle. Had he come to gloat at her demise, to see and savour the look on her face when she was finally sentenced to death? It would not surprise her. He seemed to take sadistic pleasure in seeing her suffer. Their short time as man and wife was proof enough of that. But why had he demanded the trial to stop, she wondered.

"Your Majesty" the whole court rose to their feet and quickly bowed and Anne, still a little confused at the goings on managed to dip into an elegant curtsey though she kept her eyes focused on him the whole time.

"I have come with new evidence that my wife is innocent!" he declared and the whole court was in uproar. What was the King doing? Was he trying to trick them? Was the initial proclaimation that she was to be found guilty the trick or was it this new outburst? The courtiers and magistrates looked back and forth at each other, not knowing what to do or what to say. They began to resemble fish as they opened their mouths only to close them again out of stunned silence. But Anne was not bothered by these trivialities. Her heart was beating hard against her chest as she dared to believe this fickle man's proclamation.

"Thank the Lord" she had cried, immediately falling to her knees once the shock of the situation had finally worn off.

She clasped her hands tightly together as she fell into prayer, thanking God for his mercy to see her through this ordeal and deliver her from the malicious lies that had been spread about her. She was free. He must love her. Her head was a mess. She thought she would have gone insane in the Tower after all this time but only now did she feel truly sick in her mind. Why had he done this to her? Was it meant to be some sick punishments for her ill deeds? She didn't know. And at the moment she didn't care. She was free and that was all that really mattered to her. She could not wait to leave this cursed place and embrace her darling daughters once more.

She had one final chance.

* * *

A lie.

A perfectly reasonable one but a lie none the less and Jane had to send for her priest to confess for telling such a lie whilst she was on her death bed in the hope for absolution. She had lied to Elizabeth. She had lied to the King. And most importantly she had lied to her husband.

Her mother often told her that she should never lie and by rule she did her best not to. After all, she saw her mother, along with Queen Katherine of course, as the epitome of the virtuous woman by whom she modelled her behaviour on. Both were kind hearted and warm, courteous and obedient, faithful and unfaltering with quiet dignity and a hidden inner strength that few people realised they even had. And on top of it all, they had always been honest, both to themselves and to other people.

But it had been Edward that had informed her upon the concept of 'white lies'. She remembered how he had first explained to her what a 'white lie' was.

_They were both children playing in the woodlands that surrounded Wolfhall with their other siblings. She must have been about six or seven, and Edward was bordering on eleven. Her two older brothers were playing rough as usual and were tugging and pushing their three little sisters this way and that in their favourite make believe game. They were on a quest to defeat the great dragon (played by Elizabeth and Dorothy) that was creating havoc in the village of Bedwyn and had to rescue the beautiful Princess (Jane) from being eaten alive. And before they knew it, Edward had pushed poor little Dorothy too hard and as a result she had taken quite the tumble, falling head over heels down a banking. The accident resulted in a blood curdling scream and a great deal of weeping from the little girl. Once they had retrieved her and found that her legs were all bloodied and cut up, her brothers quickly began to get their story straight as they carried their sister back home._

_"But Mama said that I should not lie. She says it is wrong to" Jane announced quite firmly on the matter. After all, mother and father's word was final._

_"But it is not a **real **lie, it is just a **white** lie" Edward explained self superiorly, as though he had found a great loophole in the matter of disobeying their parents' commands._

_"White lie? What is a white lie?" she asked him curiously and Edward hunched his shoulders as he emitted an impatient sigh at his sister's lack of worldliness._

_"A white lie" he began to explain in a condescending manner, "is a lie which doesn't cause anyone any harm. Telling Father that Dorry fell over is a white lie because we won't get into trouble for it, but it's not hurting her because everybody is blameless"_

_"I don't know" Jane furrowed her brow, "it doesn't seem right"_

_"Either do as I say or else I'll say **you** pushed her over" was Edward's ultimatum and Jane's face crumbled in fear._

_"No, Edward, doooooon't! She..she fell, we saw her fall" she stated, changing her story to fit with her brother's._

_"Exactly, we couldn't help it. She tripped over her skirts and fell down the banking" Edward confirmed, taking her hand into his and giving it a reassuring squeeze as he smiled pleasantly at her._

It was to be the story of her life.

And yet as she grew up, Jane realised that there were different types of white lies one could tell for different types of situations. Truths that were withheld to protect the ones you love, exaggerations to get your point across and of course creating false hope by lying in order to give people a small ounce of comfort before their world is turned upside down. But would God forgive her for telling someone she loved them when she did not? Would he take into account that by telling this lie she might very well have saved a life and reunited a family? Only time would tell, she guessed, but she would do everything in her power that she could to protect her immortal soul.

She knew deep down in heart that she didn't have long left in this world and she was sure her time was coming to an end. Now it was time to organise her estates and make peace with her loved ones.

Now was the time to Francis.


End file.
